Substitute Wizards
by dukefan01
Summary: Kisuke Urahara Ichigo and company to go investigate a school of spiritualy aware people, but when they get there they find they are in more than they bargened for. With wizards, war, and surprises around every turn they soon find themselves in the world of Harry Potter, trying to survive the new dangers to come. Summery sucks!
1. Meet Hagrid

**This is a story idea that has been stuck in my head for a decent amount of time, but everytime I go to write it, I decide not to. I think it's just because I'm really tired right now as it is two in the morning, but I decided to try it. I hope you like it and will give me your opinions and feedback! I don't own anything, and I obviously have no credit for thBleach or Harry Potter. I hope you like it though, and in all retrospect it's not the oddest story I have written up to this point! So here we go.**

Uryu Ishida got up as the bell rang to end school. He had raven hair that was pushed to the side and royal blue eyes with rimless rectangular glasses over them. He wore a white button up shirt with a red square on the left sleeve and a pocket over the left side of his chest He wore a blue and gold tie around his neck andd grey slacks with black shoes. Tied around his right wrist on his silver Quincy cross. Hanging off his sholder was his black messenger bag. Uryu sighed as he headed home to get some homework done. "_Hey Uryu, hang on a second!_" yelled Ichigo from behind him. Uryu turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado were running to ceatch up with him. Ichigo was slightly taller than him with spikey orange hair and brown eyes. He wore the same uniform only he never put on the tie and carried his school bag over his left shoulder. Behind him was Orihime, who was smaller than all of them with long burnt orange hair and wore two silver hair pins in her hair of six pointed flowers. She wore the girls uniform of a button up white shirt with a pocket on the left side, a grey pleated skirt, and knee high white socks. She had on white dress shoes and a red bow tie. Sado towered over all of them with tan skin and brown hair. Around his neck was a mexican medalion. He also did not wear the tie and as he moved, a tattoo of a winged heart surrounded by a snake could just be seen on his left shoulder.

"_What is it Ichigo?"_ Uryu asked, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"_Kon was screwing around yesterday and got caught on a corner, he tore open his side. I really wouldn't bother you about it but he won't stop crying. Can you come patch him up_?" Ichigo asked. Uryu sighed.

"_Sure Ichigo."_ Uryu said.

"_Thanks! I owe ya one_." said Ichigo. Uryu nodded and all four followed Ichigo to his house. As they walked along Orihime started babbiling about some recipie she just learned that she wanted to make for all of them, making them all grimse, clearly not willing to try her new cooking skills. They finally arrived at the Kurosaki clinic to see Ichigo's little sister Yuzu coming out of the door. She was a small girl with light brown hair and red burrets in her hair. She wore a green hoodie and white pants with a basket in her hand that she usually used to go shopping with.

"_Oh Ichigo your home_! Your guest has been waiting for you." Orihime said.

"_What guest?_" asked Ichigo. Yuzu shrugged.

"_I don't know who he is, I've never seen him before. He's waiting up in your room_." said the girl. Ichigo siffened, he could hear a small tremble in her voice. Whoever this 'guest' was was scarring her. Ichigo tore off to run up the stairs.

"_ICHIGO_!" yelled Uyu as they ran off after him. Ichigo sped up the stairs and threw open the door to his room. He saw an enormous shaggy man sitting on his bed. The man was a giant, like Sanjin or Kenpachi with a shaggy black beard and hair and dark but kind eyes.

"_Who are you_?" Ichigo demanded. The man gave them an odd look, as if he didn't understand the question. "_Answer the question damn it, who are you?!"_ Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry i uh, didn't understan' that." the man said. Now Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad looked confused. They heard him speak, but they didn't understand the words he said. Suddenly it occured to Uryu why, the man was speaking english. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad didn't understand because they didn't speak the same language as they spoke Japanese. Uryu stepped forward.

"My friend asked who you were." Uryu said in perfect english. The others all looked at Uryu in surprise. Uryu was multilingual. He knew German, Japanese, and English, and understood and could speak some spanish. The man smiled in releif.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Rubeus Hagrid! I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I am also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." he said. Uryu gave the man a strange look.

"Magical?" he asked in confusion.

"_What's going on Uryu_?!" Orihime's worried voice cut threw. Uryu quickly repeated the exchange in Japanese so the others could understand.

"_What the heck does that even mean?" _Ichigo asked. Uryu shrugged.

"Is everythin' alright?" Hagrid asked. Uryu looked back at him.

"We're just confused as to what is going on here." he explained.

"Well if it helps I already talked to yer Guardian and..." the man started. Uryu looked at the man in surprise.

"Guardian?" he asked.

"Yah, he's downstairs." Hagrid said. Uryu looked at him in shock then tore off down the stairs. There was only one person he could be talking about. There was no way Ryuken would talk to this man and Orihime and Chad didn't have Guardians. There was only one person that this man could have talked to that would refer to them as that and that man would have answers. "Where ya goin'?" yelled Hagrid as Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad ran after them. Uryu went into the kitchen to see Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara sitting at the table. Isshin had black hair and a faded gotee. He wore a white lab coat over his clothes. Kisuke had light blonde hair under a green and white stripped hat and wore a green shirt and pants under a black coat with a diamond pattern along the bottom. He wore clogs and carried a plished wooden cane. He hid his face behind a white open fan.

"_I knew he was refering to you as our guardian_." Uryu said in Japanese. Kisuke laughed.

"_Oh, so you know english Uryu, this is good. You'll need it."_ Kisuke said. The others looked at them in comleate confusion.

"_What is going on_?" Ichigo demanded. Hagrid entered the room behind them.

_"Since you seem to be able to read and speak english Uryu, I think I'll have you read it."_ Kisuke said, handing a paper to Uryu. Uryu looked down at it in surprise as the others crowded around. The first thing Uryu noticed was that it wasn't paper but parchment.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardtey. Headmistress" Professor Pomona Sprout. Dear Mr. Ishida, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrey. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessay books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerly Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_." read Uryu in japanese. He looked up at Kisuke. "Explain." he said. Kisuke started fanning himself.

"_It may sound strange but my research shows me that this is a school of people filled with spiritual pressure. I want the four of you to go and investigate this place for a year. Because you'll be doing a job for me I will be paying for all of your supplies and tuition. We have already arranged everything for you. Hagrid will be able to answer any questions that you have, which makes it good that Uryu knows english."_ Kisuke said. The others stared at him in surprise.

"_So what if we don't want to go?"_ Ichigo asked. Isshin laughed.

"_Then that's too bad because I already told them that you were."_ Isshin said.

"_Well if Ichigo is going then I am too_." Chad said.

"_I'll go as well_." Uryu said.

_"Me too!"_ Orihime cried with excitment. Hagrid looked around the room with unease at the lack of being able to understand. He noticed the long silence and chanced a question.

"So are we ready?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, they are." Kisuke said in flawless english.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Alright, I'm going to make the japanese bold because the italisized (can't spell that) didn't work as well as I had hoped. I hope this works out better. Sorry but I have to bend the time line a little bit because Bleach takes place in the early 2000's and Harry Potter is a little later, also I like Sprout from the books and I have no idea who takes over as Headmaster now so I choose her!**

"So what exactly do we need?" Uryu asked Hagrid as they walked down the streets of London. After they had left Ichigo's house they had taken the train Tokyo where they got on a plane to London and are now walking threw London's streets. Hagrid didn't really tell them much about anything the entire time, and now that they were going to have to really get into this, Uryu thought it would be a good idea to ask.

"Read yer list." Hagrid said, handing him a second piece of parchment. Looking at the others, Uryu started to read out in Japanese.

"_**Uniform: Three set's of plain work robes, black. One pointed hat for day wear, One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar, one winter cloak, black with siverfastenings. Please note that all puiples clothing should carry name tags. Corse books, all students should carry a copy of eah of the following. A standard book of spells grade six by Miranda Goshawk, A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Advanced Transfiguration by Emerie Switch, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungai by Phyillda Spore, Advanced Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander, and the Dark forces by Quentin Timble. Other Equipment, one wand, one cauldron pewter standard size two, one set glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of brass scales, and students may bring if they desire a cat or an owl or a toad."** _Uryu read out, then he looked at the others.

"**_What the hell?!"_** Ichigo yelled in confusion.

"Where are we supposed to find stuff like this?" Uryu asked.

"Diagon Alley of course! I'll take you threw to get your things before we check you in at the inn." Hagrid said. Uryu quickly translated for the others.

"_**So what's the money like? I mean is it different like the kan in the soul society?"** _Orihime asked. Uryu translated, leaving out the kan and the Soul Society. Hagrid nodded.

"Yah, yer see, the first is the bronze knut, then you have the silver sickle, and finally the gold galleon. Twenty-nine knuts is one sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon." Hagrid explained. Uryu translated for the others. "Yer see, we're kinda worried about this year. We've never had any wiches or wizards not picked up by any of the schools, so when we learned there were four that we all managed to overlook. Usually a student starts going at eleven, but your all sixteen, making you sixth years. Usually it's a seven year program but we're going to put you in your sixth year, it's a bit of a gamble to expect you to ceatch up but you need your education." Hagrid said. Uryu translated quickly or the others.

"**_That's just_ dumb!**" Ichigo complained.

"What'd he say?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing important." Uryu translated. The group continued walking in silence until they arrived at a shabby pub titled 'The Leaky Couldron.'

"**_Hey Uryu, ask him where we_**_** are**?"_ Ichigo demanded. Uryu sighed but turned to Hagrid non-the-less, translating his question.

"The Leaky Couldron." Hagrid answered. 'As if we couldn't read that!' Uryu thought, then realized that Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad couldn't. Quickly he told them as Hagrid opened the door. Uryu couldn't help but notice that the people passing by didn't even look at the building. They went into a dimly lit pub where people sat in the dark, drinking and laughing. Uryu could see chairs moving on their own accord as well as trays of drinks. All four teens were speachless. Hagrid smiled as he started leading them threw.

"Hagrid! Oh, it's good to see you, did you need something?" the bar tender yelled at them. She was a beautiful blonde woman in her thirty's form apperance. Hagrid shock his head.

"Sorry Hannah, not today, I'm takin' these kids to go shopin'." Hagrid said.

"Oh, are those the three that are stayin' here for the rest of the month." said the woman. Hagrid nodded.

"WHAT?!" Uryu asked. Even though the others couldn't understand, they could tell from the tone something wasn't right.

"**_What's wrong?"_ **Ichigo asked.

"_**Is everything alright**_?!" Orihime asked at the same time. Hagrid looked down at Uryu.

"The term starts on September first, so you all leave on Augest thrity first. Since it's mid Augest you need to stay here until you leave fer school. Hannah will take you all to the train station when I leave." Hagrid said.

"Your leaving?" Uryu asked. He should have known Hagrid wouldn't wait around for them to start school, but it was unsettiling to have to stay in a place for two weeks with no one around that they knew or had any connection too. Hagrid nodded.

"The woman is the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. Her name is Hannah Abbott Longbottom. Her husband, Nevile Longbottom is actually a teacher of yours at Hogwarts. They both live above the bar." Hagrid told them. Uryu quickly told the others, translating it over in Japanese as fast as he could. Then they went out the back door into a walled off alley.

"**_What is he doing?"_** Ichigo asked. Uryu asked for him but Hagrid ignored them, pulling out a pink umbrllia.

"**_Oh, pretty_**!" Orihime gasped looking at it. Then Hagrid tapped the wall. The bricks jumped to life, startiling the four teens and opened up into an alley of screaming people and shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Uryu translated for the others. Then they entered. "Now we need to get yer potion supplies so we should go to the Apothecary. Then we'll head on over to Potidger Cauldrons fer thoes." Hagrid said, pulling them along to a nearby shop. It was filled with strange things that made the teens uneasy and Uryu had to translate everything. Hagrid ordered four sets of potion ingredients before taking them to buy cauldrons. "I already exchanged yer money at Gringotts, so you lot won't have to worry about that." Hagrid explained.

"Gringotts?" Uryu asked.

"Wizard bank, it's ran by Goblins." Hagrid explained. He then pulled them into a store called Flurish and Blotts to get books, then Madam Malkins for robes. They got measured and Hagrid made them buy dress robes as well. Orihime had ones made in pink, Uryu's midnight blue, Ichigo's blood red, and Chad's were a dark green. Then Hagrid pulled them into many other shops.

"**_Hey, what's that_ one?"** Ichigo pointed at a very crowed store. Uryu looked at the sign.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Uryu said.

"Oh that, yah it's a joke shop." Hagrid said. Uryu turned to tell him.

"**_Can we go in?"_ **Orihime asked. Hagrid paused after Uryu translated.

"If not that's alright." Uryu told him.

"No it's just... The store was founded a good few years ago by two former students and friends of mine. Fred and George Weasley. Never had I ever seen two such trouble makers like them, even some of the ones in the past I had seen were a tough comparison. They were good boys though. Unfortunitaly there was an acident and Fred was killed. George never got over that and continued to run the shop on his own. For a while there it looked like their brother Ron was going to help run the store with him, but after they got it running better than ever, Ron returned to his old job." Hagrid explained.

"So it has a lot of memories for you." Uryu said. Hagrid nodded with a smile. Uryu told the others quietly so they could know as well, then they started down the street again when they came to a run down building labled 'Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' An elderly man came around a corner of a shelf, which the store was full of, filled with books.

"Ah, new students! But older than usuall, no matter. Well, ladies first." he said. The others looked confused and Uryu told Orihime to step forward. She did hesitantly and smiled. Then the man pulled out a wand. "Ah yes, lets try this one, ten inches Rosewood with a phenoix feather core." he said handing it to her. "Well give it a wave." he added. Uryu translated and the wand shot out a line of sparks, making them all jump. "Very good, that is seven galleons." he said. Hagrid paid him and Uryu told her she was done. Orihime sighed in releif and ran with Hagrid out of the store. "What was the young ladies name?" the man asked.

"Orihime Inoue." Uryu said. The man nodded. Then he gesturend to Chad.

"Your next my boy, and your name?" he asked. Uryu translated quickly.

"Yasutora Sado." Chad said. The man nodded.

"Good, let's try this one, thirteen inches, Hornbeam with Dragon Heart String, suitable for a large boy like you." the man said. Chad tock it and sparks flew out, causing him to look at it in astonishment. "Very good." the man said, and Uryu quickly paid as he watched Chad leave the store. Then the man whirled around to the only two left. "Let's see, I think we'll go with the red head, and your name my boy?" the mand asked. Uryu translated to Ichigo.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki, and who are you?"** _Ichigo said. Uryu quickly translated for him as Ichigo stepped forward.

"Oh so you can speak English as well as understand. My name is Ollivander. Now , try this one, twelve inches ash with unicorn hair." he said. Ichigo tock it and sparks flew out. Following the others lead, he paid the man and left. Then Ollivander turned to Uryu. "And your name my boy?" he asked.

"Uryu Ishida." Uryu said.

"Interesting. So you speak and understand English while your friends do not. Try this one, Mahogany with Unicorn hair, twelve inches." he said, but nothing happened. Uryu tried more, but nothing occured. Then the man pulled out a new one. "I hope this one doesn't work, but we can try." he said, handing it to Uryu. "Twelve inches, Cherry with Pheonix feather core." the man said. Uryu tock it and sparks flew out. "This is indeed curious." the man said. Uryu tock an uneasy breath.

"Why?" he asked. THe man looked at him.

"Mr. Ishida, I remember every wand that I have ever sold. You see I've been around for a while and thirty one years ago I sold a wand to a young boy. Holly with pheonix feather, eleven inches. It was a very good wand and it was to Harry Potter. Years before that I had sold a wand of yew with pheonix feather core, thirteen inches. This one went to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. In all of my time making wands, I had never had a case like this. A single pheonix only gave two tail feathers to be used to make wands. It is unknown why, but wands choose their wizards, not the other way around. As fate would have it, the two that held these wands were destined to clash against each other in a battle tat one would live and one would die. Now as history often does, it looks like it is about to repeat itsself once more. You see the wand I have just sold to you also has a phenox fether from a bird that has only given two. If things are about to be repeated, then it is clear that we are to expect many great things to you. As I said, the wands choose their wizards, now it's up to you to live up to their expectations." he said. Uryu looked at the man and noticed his hand was shaking as he handed over the money and fled the shop.

**"_URYU! Are you alright!" _**Orihime cried.

"You look pale." Hagrid said Uryu shock it off with a small smile. Hagrid nodded at them. "Well this is where I leave. This is everything yer lot needs, your tickets, and some money for the school year from yer guardian. Now Hannah will take yer all to King's cross station. At eleven o'clock you'll all be getten' on a train at platform nine and three quarters to leave fer Hogwarts. That's abou' it." he said. Uryu nodded and looked at the others. Suddenly this school year didn't sound like a good idea.

**Many thanks to Doomgiver3, Flightstar, henkieshome, and ilove2laflol for your support of this. I hope you continue to like it!**


	3. Hogwarts Express and the sorting

"**_What do you think Uryu?"_**Ichigo asked. They were finally leaving the city to go to the school. Hannah tock them into the King's cross train station. Unfortunitaly in their two weeks there at the Leaky Cauldron they never got to meet their new teacher, Profesor Longbottom. Acording to Hannah he was on a Herbology trip, which Uryu soon learned from the books was the study of magical and mundane plants. Uryu had read every one of their new books from cover to cover. Ichigo didn't even want to try, but a good few times, Orihime and Chad would sit around to listen to Uryu read and translate them into japanese, explaining the finer points that he was able to understand that he couldn't translate perfectly.

"**_I don't know, it's going to be different, I really have no idea what to expect."_**Uryu told them. Hannah stopped at a platform between nine and ten.

"Well, this is where I leave you, you have your tickets right?" she asked. Uryu nodded but looked around in confusion.

"Where's the platform?" he asked her. She turned red.

"Oh, I'm sorry I almost forgot. You see you have to run at the barrier between platform nine and ten in order to get there. I'd hurry though, your train leaves in about fifteen minutes." she said. Uryu looked at her in surprise, not understanding. He tried to call after her, but then she dissapeared.

"**_So, what now?"_ **Ichigo asked. Uryu told them what Hannah had told him. "**_She's__ crazy!"_**Ichigo screamed.

"_**Well we have to try** **something!"** _Uryu hissed. Orihime stepped forward.

"**_I'll try_**." she said. Uryu tock her hand. Then the two ran at the wall. Ichigo gave out a yell of protest as they did. Uryu and Orihime closed their eyes as they came at the barrier, but they never stopped. Uryu opened them to see that they were runnign on a train platform filled with people. Behind them came Chad and Ichigo.

"_**That was wierd**_!" Ichigo said. They all laughed when the train whistle sounded. They quickly pushed their bags onto the train and climbed up after them, then they walked down to find a train compartment that was empty. They piled in with their bags as the train began to move. They sat down, Orihime by the window with Uryu next to her and Ichigo by the window on the other side by Chad. Suddenly the compartment door slid open. Five people stood in the doorway. There was a tall boy with jet black hair that reminded them of Shuhei Hisagi. He had dark eyes. Next to him was was boy who looked very much like him with shinning green eyes. They also had a girl with long red hair and brown eyes like the older boy. Then there was a slightly older girl with red hair that was a little frizzy. SHe was beautiful with shinning blue eyes. Next to her was a boy with red hair.

"Mind if we sit in here?" the oldest boy with black hair asked. Uryu nodded to show they could. When they sat down Ichigo ralized Uryu gave them permission and glared at the boy.

"Are you all new here? But you look our age?!" said the younger black haired boy.

"We are, it's hard to explain. I'm Uryu Ishida, these are my friends Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado." Uryu said. Recognizing Uryu was introducing them, Ichigo nodded, Orihime waved, and Chad put up a hand to show who each of them were.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James Sirius Potter, this ismy brother Albus Severus Potter and our sister Lily Luna Potter. I'm a seventh year, Albus is a sixth year, and Lily is a fourth year." the elder boy said.

"And I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my brother Hugo. I'm a sixth year and Hugo is a fourth." the girl with frizzy hair said. Uryu looked them over. 'Potter, isn't that the name that Ollivander man said?' Uryu wondered. He smiled though.

"It's very ice to meet you." he said. He quickly told the others what they had said.

"Your friends don't speak english?" Rose asked. Uryu shock his head. The ride was mostly in silence until a boy ran in to tell them to change. The group quickly got into their robes as they arrived at the school. The group arrived at the station and everyone got off. Uryu looked over to see the others heading to a line of carrages drawn by huge black horses. They looked like skelitons with skin pulled over the bones.

"**_What are those__ things?_****" **Orihime asked. Uryu shock his head to show he didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, noticing the tone in Orihime's voice.

"We're wondering what those horses are." Uryu explained. Lily blinked.

"What horses?" she asked before she left. Uryu thought it was best not to translate that.

"Firs' years!" came a call. The group looked over to see Hagrid. "That includes you lot!" he told Uryu. Uryu nodded and gestured to the others to follow. They walked to the edge of an enormous black lake with a large number of boats. "Now, four to a boat!" the man yelled. Many nodded and Uryu claimed one for the four of them. Then the boats started to move.

"**_What the hell!"_**gasped Ichigo.

"**_What is it?"_ **Orihime asked.

"_**They called it magic in the books."** _Chad said. Uryu sighed, this was not going to be a fun year. The boats docked at the base of an enormous castle.

"_**Oh, pretty!" **_Orihime mused as they approched it.

"**_I can sense spirtiual pressures, they're not increably strong, mostly around the level of Tatsuki and the others back in Karakura town._**" Uryu informed them. Ther others nodded to show they understood when a woman and a man came up to them. The woman was an older woman with glasses and her hair in a bun. The man was short with dark hair.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonogall. I am the schools Deputy Headmistress, and this is our Charms teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick. He agreed to come put a language charm on you new students. I understand one of you knows english." she said. Uryu nodded. The tiny man pulled out a wand and cast the charm on the other three teens. "So do you all understand me?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" Orihime said, proud that she understood.

"The charms teacher has given you a language charm to read, speak, and comprehend english for the school year. This has never happened before in the schools history so we are making this up as we go. You'll need to be sorted into your houses, but you'll have to wait until after the first years." she said.

"Whatever." Ichigo agreed, not really caring. They walked into the Grand Hall with the others and were amazed at what they saw. It was an enormous hall with four long tables and atable at the front for the staff. In the back was four giant hourglasses, all of the bottoms empty. Uryu looked up above each of the tables to see a banner. Over the far table was a green and silver banner with a snake. Then there was a yellow and black one with a badger, followed by a blue and bronze eagle, and lastly was a red and gold lion. He could see the Potter's and Weasley's all at the one with the lion. They saw that they were already late as people were being called. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were in shock as a torn old hat started shouting out names, but Uryu's eyes narrowed as he paid close attention. The hat only yelled out four names, no matter what. If it said 'Slytherin' the person went to the table with the snake. If it said 'Hufflepuff' they went to the table with the badger, if it said 'Ravenclaw' they would go to the eagle. If it yelled out 'Griffendor' they went to the table with the lion.

"I see now." Uryu said.

"What, that the feaking hat talks?" Ichigo gasped. Uryu shock his head.

"No, that this school is dived into seven years, but all the students are in one of four houses. The houses are seperate from each other. The one with the snake is Slytherin, and from the looks that they give, they seem to have a riverly with the lions, the 'Griffendor' house. The one with the badger is called 'Hufflepuff' and the last is called 'Ravenclaw'." Uryu explained.

"Wow Uryu, and you learned all that by watching?" Orihime asked. Uryu nodded. Finally McGonogall yelled out a familar name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." she called. Ichigo stepped forward. The hat barley touched him when it sent him to Griffendor. The table cheered. "Inoue Orihime." the woman yelled. Orihime ran up, and a few seconds later she ran to join Ichigo. "Sado Yasutora!" the woman yelled, and Chad soon followed the others. "Ishida Uryu." she yelled. Uryu stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head.

'Hmm... very intersting indeed.' A voice echoed in his head. 'I don't understand these houses.' Uryu thought. To his surprise the voice laughed. 'I didn't expect you too. I'll explain. The house of Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness. The house of Ravenclaw values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house of Hufflepuff values loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. And the house of Griffendor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. This is intersting because you and your friends each holds these traits. Your friend Kurosaki only wishes to protect, and therefore belonged to Griffendor. Your friend Sado should probibly have gone to Hufflepuff for his loyalty, but his bravery was stronger, and the girl was intellegent, but shows great selflessness. You would be a great match for any house, which gives me the difficulty of finding where you go. I should put you in Ravenclaw or Slytherin...' the voice started. 'No!' Uryu thought. 'No?' the voice questioned. 'I can't be seperated from my friends.' Uryu insided. The voice seemed to concider this for a moment. 'Very well, just don't come to me when you regret this. I tried to place Harry Potter in Slytherin as well, but he also argued with me. We'll see how this turns out for you.' then the word Griffendor echoed threw the hall and Uryu was let up. 'There's that name again. Harry Potter! I need to find out who this man is!' Uryu thought as he found the others.

"That sure tock you long enough." Ichigo hissed.

"Your name is Uryu right?" Rose asked. Uryu nodded. "Don't worry, you shouldn't take anything that tattered old hat says to heart!" she said. Uryu smiled at her. 'Maybe she had a similar experiance with it.' he thought.

**Alright, thank you to killroy225, Flightstar, ilove2laflol, Doomgiver3, KyuukiTheAnimeFreak, TheAnimeWriterLover, henkieshome, shadowmane, and everyone else who has read this story to this point! I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	4. History of Magic and sports

"So what can you tell us about this school?" Uryu asked Rose as an enormous feast started. Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad dove into the food, filling their plates with whatever they wanted.

"Well, the school was founded by four witches and wizards. There was Godric Griffendor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Hence the four houses. There are seven years of study here, and you usually attend classes with the people in your grade in your house and one other. Each of the Houses is unique. Our Head of House is Professor McGonogall. She's pretty alright if you ceatch her on a good day. Then the ghost who represents our house is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Whatever you do, do not call him Nearly Headless Nick, he hates that. Each house has a head and a ghost to assist them. Hufflepuff's Head was Professor Sprout but now it is Professor Nevile Longbottom." Rose told him.

"We net his wife, she's the Land Lady of the 'Leaky Cauldron.'" Uryu remembered. Rose nodded.

"Yes, and he usually has the Fat Friar to help him. Ravenclaw's head is Professor Flitwick, who is also the charms teacher. He has the Gray Lady, or as some know her as Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena. Lastly is Slytherin. The head is currently Professor Horace Slughorn and the Bloody Baron. The school offers a varity of classes. The first is Transfiguration, which is taught by McGonagall. It's the art of turning something into something else. It's a manditory class for your first five years. Next is Defence against the Dark Arts. It's also a manditory class for a few years. The teacherfor that is Professor Tomsan Gretel. It's a defence class. Then there is Charms, which is various spells, and that is taught by Professor Flitwick. Then is Potions, which is Professor Slughorns. I'll watch out for him, he likes to play favorites. Then there is Astronomy that is taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra. Then there is Arithmacy, which deals with math, and is taught by Professor Septima Vector. There is a Study of Anchient Runes, which my mother enjoyed, that is taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling. Then of course if the manditory History of Magic taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns. It's a long class but it's a good one. Herbology is taught by Professor Longbottom, and then you have Divination. My mother always told me it was a useless class, but it is taught by Professor's Sybill Trelawney and Firenze. Then you have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Muggle Studdies, Alchemy, Ghoul studdies, Flying, Apparition, Art, Music, and Magical theory. Also you'll want to watch out for the caretaker, Argus Filch and his Cat Mrs. Norris. Other than that, this is a great place." Rose said. Uryu's head was swimming. "We get up at seven thirty for breakfast and the mail arrives, then we start classes at nine. They last an hour long each and we have four class periods before lunch, and then a break and two more classes. After that as long as your in bed by the hours set for us, they let us be. So what classes are you going to choose?" Rose asked. Uryu just looked at her.

"Well...I'll probibly take Magical theory because I would like to know about it but what are you going to do?" he asked, for curiosity.

"Well, i'll probibly take Aritmacy, and Charms. Anchient runes as well like my mother, and Defence against the dark arts. I love Herbology, and I'll also be in potions. Transfiguration is useful and Astronomy is good as well." she said. Uryu nodded in understanding.

"You guys think too much, just eat and have a good time." Ichigo hissed.

"I liked it better when he couldn't speak english." Rose said.

"I heard that!" Ichigo snapped. Finally the fest ended and they headed for the common rooms. They came to a tower with a fat lady in pink's picture on the wall. A man said something and the picture swung open like a door on a hinge. The class went in.

"Boy's your dormitory's are on the left, girls on your right." James yelled. Uryu gave Albus an odd look.

"Oh, my brother's Head Boy this year." he said. Uryu nodded, not really understanding. They headed up the stairs to find a room that held all of their belonging's. Albus, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and one other boy shared the room together. Ichigo and Chad went to Uryu's bed.

"**_So, what are you thinking?"_**Ichigo asked.

"**_It appears that these are spiritually aware humans whoes abilities have developed in a way that they call magic."_**Uryu said.

"**What?" **Ichigo asked. Uryu sighed.

"_**Your hopless. Think of it this way, they are like Quincy's, human's who have developed their spiritual prssure in a way to fight. They use a single focus point to focus their spiritual pressure, but where we use a cross they use a wand. They can use their spiritual pressure in a way that's similar to kido or ginto, where they can use a simple incantation to focus the spiritual pressure to take the form of whatever they wish. This enables them to defend themselves, or attack. They have also manipulated it for multipul other uses."** _Uryu explained.

**_"And they call it magic."_ **Chad said. Uryu nodded to confirm that.

"**_I guess we should report this to Urahara. Uryu, you seem to have the best understanding of this, so you should do it."_ **Ichigo said. Uryu scowled.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked, a little uneasy about not being able to understand them.

"No." Ichigo snapped. Uryu smiled, he was glad that Chad and Ichigo were here with him.

Early the next morning the boys walked down the stairs to find Orihime waiting at the bottom. "Good morning! I'm so excited! Oh, I hope they have red bean paste!" she giggled.

"How does she have so much energy in the mornings?!" James complained as he met them at the bottom of the stairs. Uryu shrugged. The group headed out for breakfast.

"Orihime, I don't think they will." Chad said quietly.

"AWWWWWW! I wanted to make a red bean bun!" she cried. Hugo, Rose, James, Lily, and Albus gave them uneasy looks, but left none the less with them.

"Maybe you can ask them for it Orihime." Uryu suggested. Orihime immeditaly brightened up.

"Oh yeah!" she realized. They made it to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast.

"So what do you think we'll get for classes?" Uryu asked.

"Who cares?" Ichigo snapped. He really didn't care, he just wanted his breakfast. Then McGonogall came up.

"Good morning students, now Miss Lily Potter and Mr. Hugo Weasly, I have your scheduals. You both have of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Divination." she said, handing them both scheduales. They nodded their thanks and ran off to get ready for their classes. Then she turned to James. "Now for you all. Sixth years first. We have Mr. Albus Potter, Mrs. Rose Weasly, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Ishida, Miss Inoue, and Mr. Sado... Albus, let''s see..." she started.

"Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical creatures, and a study hall." Albus called, knowing he could choose all nine classes. She nodded and handed him a paper with all of his classes. Then she turned to Ichigo.

"I'll do the same I guess." Ichigo said. She nodded.

"Me too!" Orihime called, and Chad nodded as well. Then she turend to Rose.

"Miss Weasly, we have Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Anchient Runes, and Arithmacy." she said handing her the paper, then she turned to Uryu. "Your guardian also mentioned you were quite intelligent. Would you like to try the same?" she asked. Uryu nodded. "Good, I expect a lot from all of you this year." she said as she turned to leave. Ichigo sighed.

"Does this school even have any sports?" he complained. Albus nodded.

"Follow me." he said with a mischevious grin. The group followed him to a trophy case where they saw a plaque for 'Quidditch'. It had the words 'Beaters, George Weasly, Fred Weasly. Keeper, Oliver Wood. Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. Seeker, Harry Potter.' Written on it. 'There's that name again!' Uryu thought.

"Our family is famous for the Quidditich team. Our Uncles Fred and George were unbeatable. Our aunt Angelina was a great Chaser, and Dad Harry was the best seeker they had ever seen. Later our Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo's Dad, became the keeper and our Mom Ginny was an amazing Chaser." James said with pride. "Then even before that, our Grandfather, James Potter played on his team and was an amazing athleat and Uncle Charlie was one of the best seekers before our father. Aunt Angelina and our Dad were both Captains too!" James went on. 'So they're father is this Harry Potter!' Uryu thought.

"So what is this game?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't you come find out?! I'm this years Captain and we're having tryouts this week. You should come and check it out, you might just want to play." James said. Ichigo nodded, it was a challange he would except. Suddenly a bell rang.

"Great, we're late, we have History of Magic." complained Albus. James went off in one direction, and the others in another. They came into a classroom to see a ghost.

"What is that?" asked Ichigo.

"That's our teacher Professor Binns." Whispered Rose.

"Being tarty on your first day is not a good way to start out a new year!" boomed a voice. The students quickly tock seats. "Now, this year we will go threw the history of Magic, from the goblin war to..." the ghost started.

"Professor, will be get to talk about Harry Potter this year?" a student asked. A hush fell over the room.

"Isn't that the guy on the plaque?" Ichigo asked. Uryu nodded. The Professor waved his hand aside.

"No, we will not get to something so modern." he said.

"If I may Professor, if we're not going to cover it, is it possible that you can give us a lession on it today?" Uryu asked. Rose and Albus shifted uneasily in their seats but the Professor shock his head.

"No, we will not go into such nonsense." he said, dispite the small 'Hey!' sounded out by the two cusions in discust at his immidate dismisale of their family. A boy with blonde hair and a sharp nose looked up.

"Sir, I'd like to go over the story too!" he said. The Professor glared.

"Mr. Molfoy, that is enough. We will go over our real lessions today." he said. After that the Professor started on a long boaring lession. Uryu kept careful notes, but the entire time his mind was focused on wondering who this famous man was and what he could have done to be so famous in the world. Class ended soon enough and they were on their way to the next one. It was Herbology. James then came running down the hall.

"Hey Rose! Check it out, I got a chocolate frog card." he said with a grin. Rose gave him a strange look.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked.

"They're cards that hold pictures and information of some the most famous Witches and Wizards in history." she said. James handed her the card. It was a man with firy red hair and a cocky grin. Rose went to pull the card away but Ichigo grabbed it.

"Ronald Bilius Weasly. First made his mark on History by participating in the the war against You-Know-Who. After he became an Auror at the Ministry of Magic where he and Harry Potter revolutionised the Auror department. He, along with Harry and now wife, Hermione Granger, helped make the new world for the wizarding community. He held a part time job for the Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. When asked, he claims being included in the Chocolate Frog Cards was his 'finest hour'." Ichigo read. He looked up at the others. "That makes no sense at all!" he said. Rose grabbed the card and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Weasly, that makes him your father, the keeper from the Quidditch team." Orihime said. Rose nodded. "So your father is a famous man!" Orihime said, clapping her hands.

"Maybe, not not like my uncle." Rose said.

"Haryy Potter." Uryu said.

"We really need to get to our next class. I don't want to be late for Herbology." Rose said.

**Big thanks to karmadella1234**, **Flightstar, larslolxz, AnomalyLady, Cerith The Soul Reaper - 21, and psion53 for your support, and I hope you as the reader liked this so far. **


	5. Who is Harry Potter!

The class crowed into the Herbology green house. It didn't take too long before a young dark haired man came in. "Settle down students." he called, brining a hush to the crowd.

"So that is the famous Neville Longbottom." Ichigo whinned.

"Your not impressed? He is an amazing man! He fought in the second wizarding war and defeated Fenrir Greyback! Then he became a powerful Auror before retiring to become the Herbology teacher." a nearby girl cried out in disbeleif.

"Well gee, that may impress me, if I even understood half of what your saying!" Ichigo snapped.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry." Orihime told the girl, but she just smiled.

"I'll tell you. Fenrir..." she started.

"Quiet in the back of the class!" Neveille called. He smiled when he saw Rose and Albus. They waved to him.

"Professor, before we begin for the year, can you show us the coin?" one kid asked. Many others started requesting the same thing.

"What coin?" snapped Ichigo. Uryu shrugged showing he had no idea. The teacher smiled and nodded, pulling out what looked to be a galleon.

"What's so spechial about that?" Ichigo snapped. Albus looked at them.

"I forget just how much you don't know. That's a Dumbledore's Army coin. It was a club that was in this school many years ago. Neville was once one of the leaders of the club. They were founded by our father, and both of Rosy's parents. It was to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts when Dolores Umbridge and the minister had not allowed us to learn the class. They designed it so we could continue to practice. Then during the war at Hogwarts, the second great Wizarding war, the DA proved vital as the members all fought Voldemort and his men, the Death Eatters." he said with pride. Ichigo blinked.

"That doesnt' really explain much!" Ichigo complained.

"It's some complicated things." Rose interupted, and Albus dropped the subject. 'Something is missing here, I need to figure out what happened all those years ago.' Uryu thought. Neville was an excellent teacher and the students enjoyed his class. Finally after the second double period for the day, the group could leave for lunch. As they came into the Grand Hall, a boy ran up to them.

"I'm looking for Rose Weasly, Albus Potter and Uryu Ishida." he said. Rose looked him over.

"I'm Rose, can we help you?" she asked.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to see if you will join him and his club for lunch today." he said. Rose sighed and nodded.

"Come along Uryu." she said.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"Professor Slughorn has what he calls the Slug Club. It's supposed to be the brightest or most famous students at the school. He's persistant if you don't go, so the easiest thing is to just show up." Rose explained. Ichigo shrugged.

"Have fun then." he said as him, Chad, and Orihime left for the great hall. Uryu didn't look too thrilled about it as he followed Rose and Albus along to the Professor's office.

"So, this Professor Slughorn, who is he?" Uryu asked, wanting information.

"He's not a bad man, the only thing that we don't like about him is the Slug Club of his. He asked James to join in his first year, being the son of Harry Potter and all, and of course James agreed without hesitation. He tried to get me, being Hermionie Granger and Ron Weasly's daugher and Albus to join, butwe both held out for a while. It tock him until last year until we finally caved. THen you have Lily and Hugo, who went immediatly, afraid that he wouldn't leave them alone if they didn't. He usually takes those who he feels are students that have a good head start and have promising futers. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is also a member. His father was Draco Malfoy. Him and our fathers hated each other. They still don't like each other, but we get along with Scorpius well enough. He's not that bad. He's in slytherin, like both of his parents were." Rose said.

"It's funny, because Uncle Ron told her not to make friends with him on our first day. He said our Grandpa would never fogive her if she ever married a pure blood as I recall." Albus said. Uryu looked over at Rose.

"What's a pure blood?" he asked.

"They're the families that have only been born in wizarding family's. When someone has no magic and not born into a magic family, they are called a muggle. Sometimes, like you, we have people born with magical ability in muggle families. If they marry someone who comes from a line of wizarding families, they're children are called half-bloods. There are only a few families like that in existance. There is the Black family, Longbottom, Malfoy, used to be our family, the Weasley, and a few others. Our family isn't even a pure blood family anymore. Not many are left. Many people in them were pedjudice against us who aren't from all wizard families. Our Aunt Hermionie was muggle born." said Albus.

"So who exactly is this Harry Potter and what was the first and second wizarding war?" Uryu asked. Rose tock a breath to speak, but suddenly James came running.

"Hey, so you got invited too huh! You must be pretty intellegent to receive an invite on your first day." James said. Uryu looked at him like he was an idiot, angrey that he just lost the chance to learn what he wanted.

"You know on second thought, give Professor Slughorn my ragards." Uryu said. Rose gave him an odd look.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"There is somewhere I need to go." Uryu said as he left. Uryu moved down the halls, looking for the libray. As he moved along, he came across one hall with a swamp in the corner. A small plaque in front of it read 'In Honor of George Weasley and Memory of Fred Weasley.' Uryu looked at it one more time before continuing along. Finally he arrived at the library and went in.

"Can I help you?" the librarian asked as he entered. It was a large room filled with many books and numerous other things. Uryu looked over at her.

"Yes uhm...I was looking on anything I can find out about the first and second wizarding war, Harry Potter, and Fred and George Weasley." he said, genuinly curious who these two men where as well, now that their names continued to pop up as well. The librarian shock her head.

"I'm sorry but they have all been checked out. Usually the first years will have all of those books for the first few months of school before they're in long enough for anyone else to find them." she said. Uryu cursed.

"Is there anyone who can tell me the story?" Uryu asked. She smiled.

"You must be muggle born. Many of the students here know the story by heart, but if you wish for a real indepth verson, I would suggest the Professors. I beleive Professors McGonogall, Longbottom, and Hagrid were very familar with the boy. Most of the teachers but the Defence Aginst the Dark Arts teachers have even participated in one if not both wars, so they would also be able to help." she said. Uryu looked down and nodded his thanks. Then he looked at his schedual. His next class was transfiguration. He still had at least forty minutes before class started. Taking off at a run down the halls, he arrived at McGonogall's room in ten minutes. She was eatting her lunch when he entered her office.

" , although I perfer my student's to be early, thirty minutes is too much." she said as he came in. Uryu nodded.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I wanted to ask you something." Uryu said. She looked up.

"Well certinaly dear boy, but you've only had two classes so far and it's still only your first day. I don't know what all you would have questions about." she said. Uryu nodded.

"I was hoping you could tell me about the wizarding wars about who Harry Potter, Fred, and George Weasley are." Uryu said. She gestured for Uryu to sit.

"I forgot you wouldn't know about that. Let's see. I guess the story starts with the student Tom Riddle. He was a young wizard who studdied here under the Headmaster Albus Dumbledor." she said. 'Albus!' thought Uryu. "He detested what he called mud-bloods, or a cruel name for those with nonmagic parents, and muggles and felt that only pure-bloods had the right to learn magic. He later tock on the name Voldemort as he rose to power. This started the first Wizarding war. Many great people I knew where killed in this war. He had many followers that were called Death Eatters. I had a group of students before, brillent students at that. They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evens, and a boy nammed Peter Pettegrew. Lily had been friends with a fellow student named Severus Snape." McGonogall said. 'Severus! Sirius, James, and Lily. There can't be a coincidence here.' Uryu thought. "Four of the boys were a group that called themselves the Maruders. Sadley Snape and Lily had a falling out and Lily eventually married James. The two were about to have their first son, a boy named Harry. A profocy was made about the one who would defeat Voldemort, and he assumed it would be Harry. The family went into hidding, Peter was their secrite keeper. Unfortunitaly he was a spy for Voldemort and handed the family over to him. He killed both James, and Lily, but becasue of Lily's sacrifice, he was unable to kill Harry, and the boy became famous as 'The Boy who Lived'. This ended the First Wizarding war. Harry grew up with his Aunt and Uncle, both muggles. The second Wizarding war started when he attended school here for the first time. Him and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were faced with many tasks, as Voldemort tried to rise back to power. Eventually he succeded. Now Ron Weasley comes from a rillant family. His father Arthor and his mother Molly were both very good students. He was the youngest son, having five older brothers named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, and a younger sister named Ginny. In their seventh year, they went out to combact Voldemort on their own. The world was falling to chaos and eventually we came to the battle of Hogwarts. We lost many great people. Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledor, Remus, his wife Tonks, Sirius, Peter, Snape, and finally Fred. There were many causlaties, but the hardest ones were the students. Harry Potter defeated and killed Voldemort just outside of this castle. Him and his friend Ron went on to become famous Arour's, and Miss Granger went on to become an outstanding member of the minestry of Magic, changing the world for us as witches and wizards. I beleive that you'r friends with their children." she said. Uryu nodded.

"I see, so this was an ongoing war between this Voldemort guy and the world that Harry Potter ended because a prophcy singled him out." Uryu summed up. She nodded.

"So what is the swamp that say's 'In memory of Fred Weasley'?" Uryu asked. She looked like she was about to laugh.

"Ah yes, I rember that. You see, we had a problem with the minestry trying to control our school and in an act of rebellion, Fred and George Weasley set up that swamp to annoy them. It was a rather bit of brillant magic and they couldn't get rid of it for the life of them. If you want a better idea of the war's though, I would recomend this." she said. Her want touched a figurine on her desk and it turned into a large heavy book. Uryu looked at it in surprise but tock it from her none-the-less.

"Thankyou for all your help Professor!" he said. With that the bell rang to end lunch, and Uryu got into his seat, stuffing the book in his bag to read later.

**Thankyou to karmadella1234** **and I'm really glad that you like it. Also thankyou Phantom Claire, and yes I do have plans of adding other Soul Reapers as this story progresses. Also thank you psion53, i'm so glad that this caught your eye. Thankyou all for reading, next chapter soon, I hope to pick up the plot as soon as I can get Uryu and the others informed on what the heck is going on before they arrived! XD**


	6. Meet Lestrange

The morning came far too early, but that didn't bother Uryu too much. He was used to staying up late for reaserch reasons and it was really no surprise to Ichigo when he woke up to look over and see Uryu sitting up right in his bed reading the giant book that a teacher had given him. He didn't even know how Uryu gotthe book, but when he arrived at their Transfiguration class with Orihime and Chad, he saw Uryu already seated starting on the giant book. Now Uryu was fully done, snapping the book closed with a sigh. "**_Anything intersting? I wonder what is in that book that you ditched out on the Professor Slughorn for. Albus said you just ran out on them when they were walking."_**Ichigo said. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"_**There's actually a lot of interesting stuff in here. You should read it for yourself."** _Uryu said tossing the book into Ichigo's lap. Ichigo pushed the large partical off his bed so that it fell on the floor and streched out.

"**_Why should I bother reading it when you can just tell me what it say's if I need to know?"_ **Ichgio asked. Uryu rolled his eyes. 'That book covered everything from the three hollows to the aftermath of the second wizarding war. It's amazing to tell the truth. I can't even beleive it all. It's horrible how a person's life can be destroyed by a person claiming something to be right or wrong. It's funny, if Professor Trelawney hadn't made that prediction, then Harry Potter wouldn't have found the ability to defeat Voldemort on his own at all!' Uryu thought. "**_Earth to Uryu, are you still there_**!" Ichigo snapped. Uryu glared at him as his mind came back to reality.

"**_Sorry, just thinking. What did yo want?"_ **Uryu snapped. Ichigio smirked. He rolled his eyes and picked up the book, but put it back down without even opening it. Albus then sat up.

"Morining." he greated. Ichigo waved but kept his eyes on Uryu. 'Somethings really bothering him, but what!' Ichigo thought. He glanced back at the book. 'Maybe I will read it to find out what it is.' Ichigo thought. Chad and the other boy also woke up and the group headed down stairs. They went to the breakfast hall where they already found Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, and Orihime eatting their breakfast. As they sat down multipul owls flew in, dropping letters.

"Oh! That's so interesting!" Orihime cooed. Rose nodded.

"It's the morning mail." she said. A large barn owl dropped three letters in front of the group, one with each of the Potter children's name on them, followed by two for the Weasley's, and one with Uryu's name.

"_**You think it's from Urahara?!"**_ Ichigo asked. Uryu shrugged as he tore it open and sighed in releif as it was written in japanese.

"_**It says 'I have read over your theory and I have to say that I agree with you, although it doesn't really explain the dragons and other beasts but that's a whole other matter entirly. I have received word that there is a slight disterbace in the school. Someone is causing harm to the spiritual pressure of the students, slowing draining away their spiritual pressure without them even noticing. This is a serious problem. I want the four of you to investigate on who it is, but be very careful! I have decided to send you guys some back up but they won't get there for at least a week or two so don't be expecting anyone until then. Best of luck, oh and if Ichigo is there, tell him that I decided to add some paint to his dormatory! -Kisuke' This doens't sound good!"** _Uryu said looking up at a now pissed off Ichigo, and an amused Chad and Orihime.

"**_So there's someone hurting the other students, then we have to find them. I wonder who he's sending to help us!"_ **Orihime said with a grin.

**_"You can bet it's going to be trouble_**." Ichigo said.

"Is everything alright?!" Rose asked. Uryu nodded.

"Yah, just some minor details we had to go over with out guardian." Uryu said. She nodded, leaving them with the others to sort out their buisness. Uryu got up to leave when he collided into a person. He looked up from the floor to see that he had knocked down the individual as well. He was a young man, but still old enough to be an instructor. He had black hair and dark eyes and looked slightly crumpled from the crash. He smiled, then stood up and offered Uryu a hand.

"Sorry there, I didn't see you!" he said kindly. Uryu gave him an odd look, but acepted his hand up nonetheless.

"Im sorry, who are you?" Uryu asked.

"My name is Porfessor Gretal!" the man said. Uryu looked slightly off balance, having been more impolite to the instructor than he had wanted to.

"My appologies I..." Uryu started.

"Neh, it way my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. So, your in Gryfendor. You must be those new sixth years! You guys will be starting my class today!" he said. Uryu nooded to confirm everything. "That's great, we have an interesting first lession for this year! I hope you enjoy it!" he said. Then he left. Uryu looked over at the others, and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Ichigo!" Uryu hissed. Then he turned to leave. "I also suggest you check the dorm soon since Kisuke mentioned it in his letter." Uryu said as he left. Ichigo ran past him!

After Ichigo cleaned up the blood red paint that now coated his bed thanks to Kisuke, they headed down to their defence against the dark arts class. Professor Gretal stood at the head of the room as they entered. Finally the bell rang. Gretal had a huge grin on his face as he climbed to his feet. "Good morning class. To start out the new year, I have planned an interesting lession for you all today! It is a magical creature that lives solely in the Celtic regions of the earth! It was a mirical the man managed to ceatch the one that he did, but I thought it would be an interesting thing to study!" the Professor said. He then opened a door and wheeled out a gold cage. Inside was a headless man! Well not exactly Headless, as it's head was held under his left arm. He looked young with dark brown hair and what little skin he had was like moldy cheese, and he wore an old irish suit. In his left hand was a whip that looked oddly familar to Ichigo and Uryu. Many of the students screamed or tried to leave the room.

"Is that...a human spine?!" Ichigo asked, refering to the whip. Gretal nodded.

"Today we're going to do a short lession on Dullahan! They are amazing creatures. Dullahan ride in black wagons pulled by horses with funeral objects covering it. When the Dullahan stops riding, they are where a person is due to die. When the dullahan calls out their name, they immediately perish. People have treid to block dullahan's by barricading roads and doors, but when a dullahan approches such blockades the locks and gates open themselves. Apperently they also do not like to be watched. If they see someone watching them, they will douse you in a basin of blood or even lash out your eyes with their whips. Can anyone tell me what their weaknesses are?" Gretal asked.

"Does a thing like that even have a weakness?" asked Orihime. Uryu nodded.

"It's gold isn't it?!" he asked, getting the entire classes attention.

"How did you know?!" Gretal asked, interesting in how Uryu found out so quickly.

"You said when a Dullahan wants to go somewhere that locks and gates open themselves for them to pass, but if the dullahan is in a place that it can't escape because there is something that it is afraid of in every direction then it won't move. The cage is made of gold, so that must mean it's weakness is gold." Uryu said. Rose nodded, agreeing with him.

"I see you two are going to be very intersting students. I may just have to keep a close eye on you Ishida." the man said. For some reason, Uryu didn't like that statement. Finally class ended and the group left. They were walking threw the halls when a boy suddenly grabbed James by the front of his cloak. James struggled against the boy and kicked him hard in the gut, forcing him to release him. James glared at the boy. The had black hair and a thin pointed face with pale skin.

"Who is this boy?" asked Ichigo.

"Your going to pay Potter!" the boy snarled. Uryu recoginized him as a Slytherin of the same year.

"I didn't even do anything to you Lestrange!" James yelled at the boy.

"Lestrange!?" Uryu asked. He knew that name was familar. They were Voldemorts most loyal supporters. James nodded.

"This is Cygnus Lestrange. His father is Rodolphus Lestrange." James said.

"Bellatrix's husbend!" Uryu remembered. The others gave him a surprised look but nodded just the same.

"After Bellatrix died Rodolphus found a new wife and they had a son. This his him." James said.

"It's thanks to your pathetic family that my father had to remarry, your grandmother killed my fathers first wife!" snarled Cygnus.

"And she tried to kill my mother!" James argued. Cygnus pulled out a want.

"Your starting to annoy me!" Uryu hissed. He hated bullies and this boy was just another one in the world that they had to deal with.

"You asked you four eyes, Rictusempra!" the boy shouted, aiming at Uryu. The attack blasted where Uryu had been standing, but to everyone's but Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad's surprise, Uryu wasn't there.

"Was that supposed to hit me?! Something that slow would never get near me." Uryu said, behind him. Cygnus turned to face Uryu, but Uryu was already walking away with his friends trying not to laugh at the others angrey but ridiculous face.

"How did you do that!?" Rose gasped at him.

"I don't think now's the time to explain." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses. Then Uryu noticed a boy standing in the hall with blonde hair and sharp features. He recognized him from discription. It was Scorpious Malfoy.

"At least we know who to keep our eyes on now." said Ichigo with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo, why am I here?!" Uryu asked as he, Orihime, and Chad followed the Potters and Weasleys to the Quidditch field.

"Because you need to check this out too!" Ichigo said with a smirk. They were going to look over the game to see if they wanted to try out on Saterday with the others from the house.

"Ok, quick explination. There are seven players for each team, and three balls, and three hoops on each side of the field. Now there are three players called chasers. They're job is to ceatch a large red ball called a Quaffle and put it threw one of the three hoops. If they do, then they get ten points for their team. The Keeper, tries to defend the hoops." said James.

"So it's like football!" Orihime said, refering to the game that the idiot americans refer to as soccer! James nodded.

"Sure. Then you have two balls called bludgers. They fly around and try to knock people off their brooms. The teams each have two players called beaters who use bats to hit the bludgers so that they hit off the opposing teams players and not their own." explained James.

"Like baseball!" Orihime squeeled.

"Uhm...sure. Then there is the finale ball called the snitch. It is a small ball that you can barley see. The goal is to ceatch it with the player of the seeker. Your job as the seeker is to find the ball and get it before the other team does. If you do, then your team gets a hundred and fifty points and it ends the game. Usually they win. Got it?" he asked.

"Like hide-and-go seek!" Orihime said.

"Uhm...not quite Orihime." James said. She was a pretty scatterbrained girl at times.

"Let's try this, but how do we uhmm...get up there?" Ichigo asked. He knew if he was in his soul form he'd have no problem, neither would Uryu, but Orihime and Chad couldn't get up there, and neither could a normal human.

"We ride brooms." said James as if it was normal.

"LIKE HOCKY!" Orihime said.

"NO!" James said.

**Next chapter up, soul reapers coming soon along with the team tryouts. I hope you like it so far, this chapter was to initate the actuall plot! Thank you Phantom Claire and Pirony, I hope you like it!**


	7. First Incident

"You guys need to come out for the try outs tomorrow morning!" James insisted at dinner on Friday night. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad had been practicing all week with Uryu flying a little, or reading on the benches. Ichigo grinned.

"You bet!" Ichigo said with a grin. Uryu looked over his book again.

"You should come too Uryu!" Albus said.

"You only want him there because of the popularity he gained from him against Lestrange." said Lily, Albus and the others laughed. Uryu shock his head.

"I'm not interested." he said. Rose looked up at him.

"Well I'm going to Hagrids in the morning, you should join me." she said. Uryu nodded, he would like to talk to Hagrid, he hadn't spoken to him since they arrived at the school. He had been reading everything he could and maybe Hagrid could elaborate on some things. Rose smiled at his acceptance, where Orihime gave a small huff of annoyance.

"But Uryu, you'd do good!" she pouted. Uryu gave her a smile and shock his head.

"I wouldn't do anywhere near as well as you Orihime." he said. She grinned.

"Your right, i'll do my best!" she said. He tried not to laugh. Finally it was time for bed.

"Are you sure? I mean you can still come!" Albus said as tehy climbed into their beds. Uryu nodded.

The next morning Uryu woke u before the others and headed down to breakfast. He sat down and pulled some food on his plate when Rose came in. "Oh, morning Uryu!" she said coming over and sitting with him. She then tock a large serving of food. "Just a tip, when we get to Hagrids, he'll offer you his rock cakes, don't take them, tell him you'll eat them later, then toss them in the trash." she said. Uryu gave her an odd look.

"That bad?" he asked. She nodded. "Sounds like what we do for Orihime." Uryu said truthfully. Rose laughed. They set out for Hagrids.

"Hagrids an old friend of the families. Our parents and grandparents used to come to see him when they were here for school. He's nice but he loves animales and his idea of safe animals and our idea of safe animales are greatly different." said Rose. Uryu nodded, keeping in mind not to forget that. He followed her down the path to a small hut in front of a huge forest.

"I wonder why no one goes in there." Uryu said, realizing that he had never seen anyone go in there.

"That's the forbidden forest, it's out of bounds to all students. Hagrid will even tell you that there are dangerous creatures in there, and that's saying something." said Rose. Uryu nodded, noting that too. They went up to the door and Rose knocked hard on the thick wood.

"COMIN!" boomed a voice and a loud but deep dog bark came out of the room. The door opened and an enormous black boarhound came leaping out of the building. Uryu recoiled as it jumped up on him and started licking him. "DOWN FANG!" barked Hagrid, pulling the dog off of Uryu, then his face lit up at his guests. "Rosie! And the foreign boy. Sorry, I can't remember yer name." Hagrid said, pulling Uryu to his feet.

"Uryu." Uryu said fixing his glasses.

"Well come on in, I'll fix ya some tea." said Hagrid with a smile, pulling the dog into the hut. Uryu and Rose followed. Hagrid released the dog and it bounded to Uryu to sniff his hand. Uryu patted it's head and sat down in a chain by Rose. Hagrid placed three large bucket like cups on the table and put a large kettle on a small fire. Uryu looked around. It was like a kitchen, a dinning room, and a bed room all in one room. It was a cozzy little home he had to admit, with a beautiful fire next to the table that kept the whole place warm.

"So Hagrid, how are you?" Rose asked. Hagrid smiled.

"I'm doin' fine Rosie. Where are the others?" Hagrid asked. Usually when they came around his home it was all of the kids, not just one.

"They have Quidditch try outs today." she said. Hagrid nodded to show he understood.

"This' year's yer cusins last. It's 'bout time. James is nearly as big of a trouble maker as Harry's father was, and yer uncle George." Hagrid said. Uryu knew Fred must have been in that group ass well as the maruders, but for some reason Hagrid omitted them. He didn't say anything though.

"So Hagrid, I've been reading up on the history of Hogwarts." said Uryu, trying to find a good start to the subject. He wanted to know whatever he could about the castle so he could start looking in on those two boys and find out what was going on.

"Really now, most students don't care to do that anymore, unless it's the battle of Hogwarts from a good few years back." Hagrid said. Uryu nodded, not really caring about that.

"I understand. I wanted to know a little more about the actual structure of the building." he said. Hagrid gave him an odd look.

"Look, I an't telling you about the secrite passageways, I have enough trouble chasin' James threw them, I don't need to add you to the list. How he even learned about them dang thing's i'll never know." Hagrid growled. 'So there are secrite passages?! I need to find those, they may be useful!' Uryu thought. Hagrid started to pour tea into the cups from the kettle and Uryu decided to change the subject.

"So you teach Care of Magical creatures?" Uryu asked. Hagrid nodded.

"Yeah. Luna helped a lot by finding new species and sending me some of them for class." Hagrid said. Then he started going on about many different species of creatures that Luna had discovered. 'Luna Lovegood?! Like Harry, Ron, and Hermionie's friend who was in the D.A. and served in the battle at Hogwarts?!' Uryu thought. He didn't know how long they had gone on about the differnt species when another knock came at the door, the dog leaped from his side and Hagrid opened it. James, Ichigo, Albus, Orihime, Lily, Hugo, and Chad spilled into the hut. They all had huge smiles on their faces.

"We made the team Uryu! I'm a chaser!" Orihime said with a huge smile.

"That's great Orihime." Uryu said.

"So who's all on the team this year?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm the seeker and Captain. Orihime, Hugo, and Alana Bell are the chasers, Lily the keeper, and Ichigo and Chad the beaters. Albus is our reserve player." James said. The others nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Rose said.

"I think we're going to win the cup this year with this team!" James said. They all cheered in agreement. Hagrid pulled out more cups and made more tea as they went on about the tryouts, but Uryu kept his focus on James. 'He knows the castle better than anyone else. Does that mean he has a map?! If so I wonder if I can get it from him!' Thought Uryu. The group then left for the castle, with pocket's full of the rock cakes that only Orihime liked.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day the group all slept in, but Uryu. He went down to the common room and sat in the chairs, waiting for a chance to talk to James. Suddenly a boy came tearing into the common room. "Help!" he yelled. Uryu jumped up.

"What is it?" he asked. The boy looked him over, then grabbed his wrist. The boy pulled Uryu out threw the portrate hole and down the halls towards the library. "What's wrong, where are we going?!" Uryu hissed. The boy said nothing. Finally they arrived at the hall with the portable swamp to see a student lying on the ground. Uryu was by his side in an instant. He scanned over the boy and gasped, the boy had no spiritual pressure! 'But that doesn't make sense! All of the students here have to have spiritual pressure unless...DAMN IT!' Uryu thought. He reached down and lifted the boy onto his back. "I'm going to the imfermery, go get McGonogall to meet us there." Uryu yelled. The boy nodded and ran. Uryu closed his eyes, remembering every twist and turn of the halls to the castle to the infermery, then gathering all the reshi the area had to offer, used his hiyenkyaku to dash threw the halls. It didn't take him long at all to arrive. The nurse, Madam Pomfry was sitting at her desk when he came in, startling her. "He was unconcious, I don't know what happened!" Uryu gasped to her. She nodded and tock the boy from Uryu, rushing him into her room, shutting the door behind her. Uryu stood at the door waiting until he heard loud foot steps behind him, then he turned to see McGonogall.

"Mr. Ishida, so your the one who brought the student here?" she asked. Uryu nodded.

"Professor, he's not hurt physically, but..." Uryu trailed off, she wouldn't understand what he would tell her and even if she did, she'd want to know how he knew that, and he didn't have time to explain that now. He had to figure out how that happened. He closed his eyes to sense spirit ribbions. Maybe if he acted quick enough he could use what was left of the boys spirit ribbion to sense what happened to his spiritual pressure. He concentrated hard, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Mr. Ishida!" McGonogall snapped. Uryu opened his eyes.

"Yes?!" he asked, forgetting that she was there.

"I understand your worried, but it's probibly nothing." she said. Uryu nodded absentmindedly.

"I have to go Professor." he said, leaving. He ran to the common room and dashed up stairs. Ichigo, Chad, and Albus were still asleep but that didn't matter. He tore into his trunk and pulled out some paper and a pen. Then he ran down to the common room. Taking a vacant table he quickly wrote a note to Kisuke before running to the owlry. He dashed in to collide into someone. "Sorry." he said looking up, then he froze. The person that he was looking at, was Cygnus. Cygnus pushed Uryu away from him.

"Watch it you dumb ass." he cursed at Uryu. Uryu wanted to fight him, but decided against it. He moved around Cygnus and started walking towards the owls. Uryu reached the owls and scrowled 'Kisuke' on the letter, then he tied it to a nearby one's leg. He let the owl go and it flew into the air, taking the letter for Kisuke. Uryu then sighed and looked behind him, but Cygnus was gone. 'Damn!' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Chad came down for breakfast to find the common room packed with students yelling. "What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Apperently a Hufflepuff student was found by one of ours passed out in a hall way!" a nearby student told him.

"Yeah, that Ishida guy, apperently he got the kid to the infermery in record time, then he just dissapeared." another said.

"Uryu!" Chad said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy!" a girl said.

"_**I don't like this, do you think this might be what Kisuke was warning us about?!"** _Ichigo asked. Chad nodded. They both closed their eyes, trying to sense Uryu's spiritual pressure, but there was so many different ones going threw the school they couldn't put a lock on it.

"Thanks!" Chad told the nearby girl. Then someone came into the common room and the noise got louder. Uryu made his way past the questioning people to find Ichigo and Chad. He gave them a pointed look and they knew the two were related. Kisuke's informant was spot on apperently.

"Where's James?" Uryu asked. Ichigo blinked to make sure he heard him right.

"Up in his dorm why...hey!" Ichigo called as Uryu tock off up the stairs. Uryu found Jame's dorm pretty easily and pulled open the door, startiling James who had thankfully been the only one in there.

"James...I need to ask you something, but it's important." Uryu said.

"Sure, what is it?" James asked.

"I need to know about how you learned to secrite passages." Uryu said.

**Thankyou for reading, I hope you like it! Thank you flightstar, K.K.o.t.S.S, Phantom Claire, larslolxz, AnomalyLady, Cerith The Soul Reaper - 21, DDJ, Pirony, fluteprincess95, and psion53. By the way I am so sorry, I accidentaly updated a story that was in the works instead of this one! My bad!**


	8. All on the same page

"I need to know about how you learned to secrite passages." Uryu said. James gave him a shocked look as he gaped from his bed.

"How do you even know about the passages?!" James asked. Uryu sighed.

"A friend mentioned them. I need to know about them." Uryu said. James shock his head.

"I'm sorry but as the Head Boy it is my job to prevent you from duing stupid stunts like that. You'll get in trouble and get me in trouble as well." James said.

"This is important." Shuhei insited. James still shock his head, and in frustration Uryu stormed off. When he reached the common room it was almost cleaned out, so he left for the infermery to check up on the boy he had found. As he entered the room Madam Pomfry came to meet him.

"There you are!" she said in a huff. Uryu gave her a surprised look.

"How is he?" he asked. She looked down.

"He isn't regaining conciousness and so far I havent' really be able to tell whats wrong with him." said the woman. Uryu nodded.

"May I see him?" he asked. She sighed.

"There is no point but since there's nothing else I can do right now, go on ahead." she said. Uryu nodded his thanks and walked into the room to see the boy on a nearby bed. He sat next to the boy and searched out for his spiritual pressure. It was still there, but so weak and faint Uryu dobuted the boy would ever be able to see any spirits again, let alone manipulate his spiritual energy to use what they called 'magic' for a long time, if ever. He sighedin frustratin, wishing that the boy would regain conciousness so he could talk to them and tell them who his attacker was. Realizing there was nothing left that he could do, Uryu stood up to leave. "He'll be fine, pleanty of rest and he'll wake up in no time." Madam Pomfry told him, but Uryu said nothing as he left. He checked his watch to see that the events had taken him to lunch time and went down to the Grand Hall. He saw James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime all eatting lunch together and reluctently went over.

"Hey Uryu, where have you been all morning?!" Orihime asked.

"Orihime, he was the one who found the unconcious student." said James, acting as if their discussion on the secrite passages never happened. Uryu nodded.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. The boy was just unconcious, he hasn't woken up yet either." Uryu said. The others nodded.

"It's not really that much out of the ordinary, students collapse from time to time, or disappear for a few months, or simply fall ill. This is a place of magic, odd stuff happens on a regular basis." Albus explained to them. They all nodded, Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad pushing the issue from their minds for the time being. Uryu however hadn't told them about the boy being drained of his spiritual pressure.

"So are you guys ready for Quiditch this year?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have practices at least three times a week, especially becasue so many of our new members are new to the game." James said. Rose nodded.

"I can't wait!" Orihime said. The others nodded. They continued to eat their lunch discussing the game. "Uryu you need to watch our next practice! I'll even teach you to play!" Orihime insisted.

"Not a chance Orihime, he's too uptight to play." teased Ichigo.

"_**I have more important things to worry about you idiot!"**_Uryu snapped. The others gave him surprised looks.

"_**Is everything alright Uryu?"** _Orihime asked.

"_**What's wrong Uryu?"**_asked Chad. Uryu sighed.

"_**The boy is the first attck of whoever is draining everyone's spiritual pressure. His spiritual pressure is all drained away. I don't know what's going on, but it's getting bad with the first attak and we've only been hear a week."**_Uryu said. The others gave him a worried look.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lily with a worried voice.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Ichigo said. They nodded, accepting that for now.

The group all went to bed that night. Uryu sat up reading his book. Finally around midnight he saw Ichigo, Chad, and Albus as well as the last man were all asleep. Uryu climbed out of bed and started down the stairs. He was going to start looking for the secrite passages so he could trable around the castle at night to start looking in on the two boys. He entered the common room and headed toward the portrate hole.

"I figured that you would do something like this." came a voice. Uryu turned to see James. "I hear that you were a great student who never broke any rules, yet here you are." James said.

"How did you know I was coming down? I didn't even make any noise." Uryu protested. James held up a blank piece of folded parchment in his hand and Uryu noticed the cloak sitting on his lap as well. It was a beautiful silvery coat that reminded him of water. He looked at James and frowned. "I don't understand." he said.

"I want to know what's going on! I'm not stupid, understand. I'm the biggest trouble maker in this school, that means I can sense when something isn't right." James said.

"What..." started Uryu, hoping to diswade him.

"I know somethings wrong, the way your all always talking in japanese to each other, the suspicious behavior you all have, those suspicious letters. Somethings wrong and it has to do with the students hear. It is related to the student who fell ill isn't it!" said James. Uryu looked at him with a sigh. He shock his head.

"James, there's a reason that I was alone. Ichigo and Chad would stand out too much and I didn't want to tell them until I was sure." explained Uryu. "I don't wasnt to get anyone needlessly involved." Uryu said. There was another reason as well, with Ollivander's words echoing in his head. He hated to risk anyone needlessly and since it was forbidden to be out he didn't want the others to get in trouble as well.

"If you get caught then it's over for you, I can help you but only if you tell me everything." explained James. Uryu sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I can." Uryu said. James nodded. Uryu sat down across from him. "All humans have what we call spiritual pressure. The humans with a strong concentration of it have stronger powers. We beleive that you all have found a way to manipulate the spiritual pressure threw a focus oint, your wands, to use it for battle, your magic." Uryu explained.

"OK..." James said, not fully understanding, but getting the jest of it.

"I'm what is called a Quincy, we're humans who have manipulated our spiritual pressure into a focus point of a cross and use it to create bows and arrows to fight. Ichigo is what is called a soul reaper, or a spirit with higt spiritual pressure. Orihime and Chad each have powers in focus points too, like Orihime's hair pins and Chad's skin. Our friend Kisuke Urahara had found out that someone is draining the spiritual pressure from the students here." explained Uryu. James blinked.

"So...they're stealing our magic!" he summed up. Uryu nodded.

"That's pretty much it. That's what happened to the unconcious student, all of his spiritual pressure was drained out of him. I was thinking about sending Ichigo out to look around in his soul form, but everyone would see that since they have enough spiritual pressure. I figured if we could find those secrite passage ways we could look out for the boys that we suspect are causing the problem and catch them before they do something bad." Uryu said. James nodded.

"I see, so you need to find a way to look on them without being seen." said James. Uryu nodded. Then James started to laugh. Uryu glared, not liking being laughed at.

"I fail to see what's so funny here." said Uryu with a hiss. James raised an eyebrow.

"So that's everything then." James said to confirm that. Uryu nodded, then paused for a second.

"No, we have back up coming to help us. A group of soul reapers." said Uryu. James nodded.

"Alright then, if you want to find out who's doing this you'll need this." James said holding out the parchment. Uryu gave it an odd look. "Pull out your wand and tap it. The password to open it is to say 'I solomely swear that I am up to no good.' and it'll show you the castle. Go on." said James. Uryu gave him an odd look, then with a shrug he grabed his wand from his back pocket and tapped the paper, repeating the words told to him. Immeditaly a map sprang forth that they could see every individual and room in the castle!

"Amazing!" Uryu said.

"Of course, it doesn't include the room of requirement an the chamber of secrites, i'll have to show you those two personally one day. It let's you see where every given person is at any given time. This way you can see when anyone is anywhere they shouldn't. When your done with it you just say 'mischief managed' and it'll become blank again." said James.

"Where did you get this?" Uryu asked.

"It's called the Maruders Map. My grandfather James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew created it while they were hear at school. That idiot Filch tock it from them and held onto it until our uncles Fred and George stole it from him in their first year. they later gave it to my father Harry Potter, and I stole it from his desk before my first year." explained James. Uryu smirked.

"That's quite useful." Uryu said. James nodded. Then he held up the silver cloak.

"Now this is called an invisability cloak, it's pretty useful too!" James said proudly. He threw it around his body and his body vanished. Uryu gave him a wide eyed look.

"Steal that from your father too?" Uryu asked.

"No, this one was actually given to me." James said.

"So why are you helping me like this?" Uryu asked. James smirked.

"Because where this is going, trouble isn't too far behind, and I don't like being left out of any trouble in my school!" James said. Uryu nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid alright." James said. Uryu nodded.

"Good to see that your actually asking for help, we thought you forgot about us." Ichigo's voice came from the staircase, and the two turned to see Ichigo, Chad, Hugo, Albus, Orihime, Lily, and Rose standing together.

"So that's what has been going on in this school?! It's going to be an interesting school year, there haven't been any incidents since our parents defeated Voldemort. Guess it's only natural." Albus said.

"So your all going to help us?" Uryu asked. Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Albus all nodded.

"Why didn't you come tell us Uryu?! You really need to stop working alone you know." Ichigo scolded. They all smiled. It would be an intersting second week.

**Again I feel so bad about the last chapter, i'm such a dumb ass! I'll be more careful to keep shit like that from happening, excuse my language please! I am so sorry! I feel like a total idiot and not even noticing it for a day and a half as well! Anyway, thankyou for reading my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks Phantom Claire, EnvysMistress, DDJ, and feminaromanov1917.**


	9. Soul reaper arrival and Second Incident

James, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo all sat in the common room. It was thursday evening, all the others had already gone to bed. Each night the group had taken too looking over the map to see if Lestrange or Malfoy had tried to sneek out, but neither had ever done anything out of the ordinary all week. "This is stupid, and I thought you all had back up coming!" Albus said. Uryu shrugged.

"You can't put any faith in what a soul reaper says sometimes." Uryu said.

"HEY!" snapped Ichigo in frustration.

"**_Are they close?"_ **came a very familiar female voice. The others stiffened.

"_**Yes Rangiku, but you would know that if you bothered to SEARCH FOR THEIR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE LIKE I ORDERED YOU TO!"**_snapped an irritated voice.

"_**But captain..."** _the female's voice started.

"Where is that coming from?" asked James as the group stood up ready to act when the owners of the voices came in. Suddenly a large bang came to their ears and a large number of boodies fell into the fireplace, the fire going out instantly from the lack of oxygen by the bodies. The one on the bottom let out a large yelp as the weight of the others fell on him, and then all the bodies rolled onto the floor in front of the group, six in all.

"**_Your such an idiot Rangiku!"_ **hissed Renji Abarai as he was the first to climb to his feet. He had long red hair tied up into a high pony tail and black tribal tattoo's across his forhead, down his neck, and continuing under his uniform. He had his zanpakuto Zabimaru by his side and his uniform was singed from being the body to land on the fire.

"_**What are you talking about! It was you who was leading Renji!"** _Rangiku said standing up. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a low cut uniform and a pink scarf and chain necklase. Tied around her waist was her squad ten lieutenant's badge and her zanpakuto Haineko.

"_**Your the one who said to go that way though!"** _Nanao Ise said, pushing herself up. She had black hair pulled back in a bun and royal blue eyes behind oval glasses.

"_**Well it did get us into the castle."**_Rukia Kuchiki defended. She was a short girl with short black hair and violet eyes. By her side was her zanpakuro Sode no Shirayuki.

"**_Is everyone alright?"_ **Shuhei Hisagi asked. He had black hair and grey eyes. Down the right side of his face was three long scars, and across the left side was a blue-grey strip with a black sixty nine on his cheek. He had a black choker and matching arm bands and his uniform was lower cut and sleevless. By his side was Kazeshini.

"**_All of you shut up. We don't want to attract attention."_ **Toshiro Hitsugaya said getting up. He was a small boy with white hair and teal eyes. He had his zanpakuto Hyorimaru on his back and wore a sleevless captain's coat for squad ten with a green lining.

"A little late for that one." Ichigo said. All six turned to see the group watching them in surprise.

"Oh, so you can speak english too!" Renji said.

"How can you all speak english?!" Orihime wondered.

"Kisuke created a divise. It tock him only a day but then there were complications after that." said Renji.

"Yeah, Renji couldn't figure out how to work it." Rangiku said. Rukia, Nanao, and Shuhei laughed as Renji looked offended then pouted.

"We're not hear for games." hissed Toshiro. They all fell silent looking at the group. "And who are they?" asked Toshiro, pointing to the others.

"Oh, these are friends of ours. This is James, and his brother Albus and their sister Lily. And this is their cusion Rose and her brother Hugo." said Ichigo gesturing to each one of them.

"So these are the soul reapers?" asked Lily. Uryu nodded.

"So you told them about us?" Toshiro asked. They all nodded. "I see, so I guess we'll have to include them now. Kisuke said you had the first attack." Toshiro said. They all nodded. "Wherre is he now?" Toshiro asked.

"The infermery." Ichigo said.

"We need to talk to him." Renji said, only to be silenced by a glare form Toshiro.

"He's still unconcious." Ichigo said.

"Then we'll take Orihime. Uryu, you can show us the way." Toshiro said.

"WHAT! WHY URYU!" Ichigo whinned.

"Because if we were to have you do it then it would take too long to get your soul from your body and according to the letter it was Uryu who has interacted with him, so he'd know the boy by sight. Orihime can heal the boy and then we can talk to him. As for the rest of you..." Toshiro started.

"You'll need this." James said, tossing a cloak at Uryu who caught it.

"What is that?!" Toshiro asked.

"It'll be no good if you get spotted, but not all of you will be able to go, maybe three at that." James said. Toshiro nodded.

"Very well then. Me, Uryu, and Orihime will go. The rest of you stay here. And try NOT to break anything!" Toshiro said. Uryu, Orihime, and Toshiro set out for the portrate hole.

"What a kill joy!" Rangiku whinned.

"So Rukia...Renji...I..." Ichigo started but Rukia kicked him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled, only to be silenced by James and Rose.

"It'll be bad if you bring attention to us!" Rose hissed.

"THAT'S FOR NOT CALLING US WHEN YOU KNEW YOU WERE LEAVING ON A DANGROUS MISSION YOU ASS!" Rukia yelled. Rukia and Renji smiled. Nanao and Shuhei moved back, not knowing them as well and giving the friends time together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiro, Uryu, and Orihime moved quietly down the hall under the cloak with Uryu watching the map. "This is amazing." Toshiro gaped.

"Yeah, but we need to be quiet." Uryu hissed as he saw a teacher moving threw th hall nearby. Professor Gretal passed the group silently but he paused for an instant when he was directly beside them. All three were frozen, but the Professor continued on as if it was nothing. They arrived at the infermery and Orihime cast her healing shield over the boy. "Madam Pomfry is in the next room. We'll need a distraction to...I'll be right back." Uryu dashed out of the room with his hyrenkyaku. A few minutes later a huge crash could be heard outside of the hall. Madam Pomfry went running down the hall and a scream of 'Peeves!' followed soon after, then Uryu returned.

"What was that?" asked Toshiro, not pleased about the ruckus.

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya. I went to ask a guy named Peeves for help. He is a trouble maker around here and I uhm...sugested...that he unscrew a chandelier and it fell to the ground. It was a few floors above us though, so they'll be gone for a few minutes." Uryu said. Toshiro nodded. The boy started to stir and Toshiro turned his attention to him. Finally the boy sat up under Orihime's shield.

"Who are you?!" he asked. Toshiro smiled.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is Uryu Ishida, he's the man who saved your life, and Orihime Inoue who is now the one healing you. We have some questions for you." Toshiro said. The boy sighed.

"Where am I?" he calmly asked.

"You mean you don't know?!" Toshiro gasped. The boy shock his head.

"No, I don't even know why I had to be saved. All I know is that I was sick when I woke up this morning and I felt faint. I was on my wasy back from breakfast wanting to take a nap." the boy said.

"What is your name?" Uryu asked.

"Thomas Wolpert." the boy said.

"Well Wolpert, the day is thursday, it has been almost five full days that you have been unconcious. A young boy found you in the hall and went for help, finding me. I brought you to the infermery." Uryu explained. The boy nodded.

"I see." he said.

"You don't seen suprised." Toshiro said.

"My father Nigel went to school hear with Harry Potter, we've heard so many stories of their school years and just reading the history of this school, it's hard to be surprised if anything happens. It only means trouble is close behind." the boy mused. They all nodded.

"I see." Toshiro said.

"UNBELEIVABLE!" came Madam Pomfry's voice. The group dived under the cloak as she strutted in, muttering curses when she saw Thomas sitting up. "Oh, your awake, that's good! Now get some sleep so you can leave when your good and healthy again!" she said. The three moved threw the doorway beside her into the hall.

"Damn it, that was a waste of time, so he didn't know anything at all!" Toshiro hissed as they moved along down the halls.

"No, it wasn't. From that we can conclude whoever is draining people's spiritual pressure does it from adistance, they'll never see it comming. As long as we have Orihime though, we can save the students. We need to figure out what is going on though, and fast." Uryu said.

"I agree, but dispite us talking about it, we can't act. We have to sit back and let him make the next move. Me and the other soul reapers will patrol the school for now and keep an eye out for everything. The four of you will jsut have to go back to your studies for now until we can figure out our next move." Toshiro said. Uryu sighed. As much as he didn't like it, he had to acknowledge that Toshiro was right. They arrived at the common room to see Rangiku sleeping on the couch, Renji and Ichigo were head to head arguing, Rukia was trying to seperate them along with Chad, James and Albus were watching and laughing, Rose and Nanao were in an emese discussion, and Lily and Hugo were trying to talk to Shuhei who was trying to get away. "IDIOTS!" he growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning the group headed down to breakfast, the soul reapers off doing their patrols when they found a girl lying unconcious in the hall. "Oh no!" Orihime was by the girls side in an instant. Uryu tried to sense her spiritual pressure.

"This isn't good, it's just like with Thomas, her spiritual pressure is gone." Uryu said. They all looked down at her.

"AH HA!" came a voice, they all looked over at the old caretaker, Argus Filch. "I knew it was strange Potter's friend found the boy, your the ones doing the attack aren't you?!" Filch yelled.

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD!" Ichigo yelled. Filch ignored them and walked away leaving the group dumbfounded. He arrived shortly after with McGonagall.

"We need to talk." she said. They nodded and followed her to her office, clearly worried about what was to come.

**Another chapter down, yea! Thank you Guest, that was a good point, I don't know why I didn't think of it either! Thank you Phantom Claire and matan253.**


	10. Square one

"We didn't do anything!" Ichigo hissed as soon as they entered her office. McGonogall looked over all the students.

"I beleive you, but understand, nothing like this has happened in a while, where students are collapsing randomly with all their magical abilities gone and the face that it coincides with your arrival Mr. Kurosaki. Also, Mr. Ishida, that disapearing stunt you pulled when you tock the boy to the infermery didn't help you much either. It also looks bad when your group has been found with both victums." she said.

"I didn't even find the first boy, another student did and tock me to help!" Uryu insited to the teacher. She looked over at James.

"And what do you think of all this?" she asked.

"They were with me the whole time Professor, there is no way in hell that any of them did it. Right?" he asked.

"Right." agreed Rose.

"That's enough Mr. Potter, and no language if you please." she said in a stiffy manner that ment that it wasn't a request but an order. They nodded.

"Now, for what I want you all to do about it is to try and stay out of trouble." she said. They all nodded. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other. Should they tell her? Uryu gave a subtle shake of the head that no one else caught, telling Ichigo now was not the time. Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Now, off you go." she said, hustiling them out of her office.

"What do you make of this?" Ichigo asked Uryu.

"I've been looking at that map all night, keeping my eye on Lestrange and Malfoy, but neither moved from their rooms." Uryu insisted.

"Then we'll just have to keep a personal eye on them. What do you say we go out and check on them tonight?" Ichigo asked. They both looked at James who smirked.

"They're both in the Slytherin house, I can get you in, but we got the problem of being recognized." he said.

"We can just use the invisibility cloak, we don't need to talk to them, ust watch them." said Ichigo. They all nodded.

"So who's going with me?" James asked.

"Well me of course." Ichigo said.

"And me." Chad agreed. James nodded.

"What are the rest of us doing?" Rose asked. Lily nodded, they all wanted to help.

"I'm going out tonight to check on anyone roaming the halls, I'll be using the tunnles." Uryu said.

"I'll go with you!" Orihime said.

"Me too!" Rose responded. Uryu looked stunned, then nodded. Albus frowned.

"Of course he'd get all the girls to go with him." he muttered. Everyone laughed. They arrived in the great hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had fallen and James, Ichigo, and Chad moved threw the hall under the invisability cloak. "Why don't we have the map either." said Ichigo.

"Uryu needs it more. If he has no cover in any way then he needs to know if anyone is coming towards him so he can hide. If he gets caught then the detention that he might get will be the least of his worries." James said. Chad nodded to show that he agreed to that. They moved along until they arrived at the dungons.

"How can anyone live down here?!" asked Ichigo is discust at the damp atmosphere. They arrived at a stone wall.

"Pure blood." James said. the wall swung open and revealed a dungon like room with green lights everywhere, compleatly the opposite of how the Gryffendor common room was. There were green and black leather furiture, skulls and dark wood went along the cealing, and it gave an errie feeling. The three moved around the multitude of students filling the room. They found who they were looking for pretty quickly. Scorpious was sitting at a table writting in a notebook, apperently doing his homework.

"That's not what I expected him to be doing." noted Ichigo quietly so only Chad and James could hear.

"We need to find his room, he might have something helpful." said James. The group moved along the wall to the dormitories and snuck into the year six room. It didn't take them long to find Malfoy's things. Still under the cloak, all three started shifting threw Malfoy's trunk and bed.

"Damn it, there's nothing here." Ichigo yelled, only to be shusshed by James and Chad. Then the door opened. Malfoy and two boys came in.

"Did you hear about the attack this morning?! It was on a girl from Ravenclaw." said one boy.

"Yeah, I heard Potter and his new friends got blamed for it." said another. Malfoy shrugged.

"What's it any of my buisness? My father may be happy to hear about it, but I really don't care that much." he said.

"It's because you and Rosie get along isn't it!" teased one of the boys. Scorpious turned red.

"NO! It's because I can respect them." he said.

"Your dad would kill you for talking like that." said another.

"I'm not my dad!" Scorpious snapped.

"Do you think those new kids did it?" asked a new boy.

"Of course not! That orange haired boy is too stupid to attack people without them knowing. He's like a bull. The large man doesn't seem like the type and the girl is an air head." said Malfoy. Ichigo tried to attack him, but James and Chad restrained him and covered his mouth to keep him quiet. "The boy with the glasses though, he's another story. He's intellegent, getting to the top of the class in two weeks against students who have grown up knowing all of this, where it's all brand new to him. He also is skilled, appereating in an are that it's supposed to be impossible in." Malfoy said.

"So you think he did it?" asked another. Malfoy shock his head.

"Not a chance if he's Potter's friend, he wouldn't trust anyone shaddy." Then Malfoy turned and hit both boys. "Don't you ever tell him I ever said any of that. I don't care who is really doing this." Malfoy said. The three of them snuck out of the room and threw the common room. They got out of the Slytherin area and ran down the halls.

"So Malfoy is innocent." said Ichigo.

"Seems so. I hope Uryu and the girls are doing better." said James. They were so reoccupied that they didn't see the figure walking towards them until they collided into him. The group fell to the ground, the invisabilitly cloak falling to the floor. They looked up to see they had crashed into Professor Gretal.

"Good evening, Head boy Potter, and new students." the teacher said. THey froze.

"Professor we..." James started, trying to come up with a good excuse for why they were out.

"How about we agree to this, you get your friends who are out and about as well, because I guarentte your not alone, I'll take fifty house points from Gryffendor, and we all go to bed, forgetting this ever happened, hmm?" the Proffesor asked. They all nodded. The man nodded. "Good, now off with you all." the Professor said. All three then left and went to the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu, Rose, and Orihime followed the map and found themselves at the entrance to one of the secrite passages. "What does the map say Uryu?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo and the others just entered the common room for the Slytherin's and Lestrange is out tonight as well." Uryu told them. Both girls nodded.

"Where is he?" Rose asked. Uryu studdied the map again.

"He's in the charms class room...but why?" Uryu wondered out loud. They moved threw the passage to it's exit then moved down the hall, watching the map as they did. They approched the charms room in silence and Uryu cracked the door open a bit. Lestrange sat at a desk talking to someone that the three of them couldn't see.

"I know i know, but it's not like it's me that's attacking the students." he protested. The groups eyes grew wide, this wasn't something that they were expecting. They were sure that it would be Lestrange.

"You will most likley be blamed for it as you are my son." came a male voice. The two girls froze, a death eatter was in the school, but he hadn't shown up on the map. Uryu pushed the door open just a bit more so they could see the fire place in front of Lestrange.

"I don't care, I wish it was me doing this. They'll probibly suspect Malfoy too, although he's too friendly with them for it to ever be him." said Lestrange. Uryu gestured that it was time to leave, they got what they wanted. They moved down to a secrite passage.

"I can't beleive this, both of our leads are dead ends." snapped Rose. Orihime nodded.

"I guess we should head back and find the others. They need to hear this." Uryu said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu, Orihime, and Rose came in to see a group of hopeful faces, but they shock their heads. "They're both innocent." Orihime said. They all looked at the ground.

"Now what?!" asked Ichigo in frustration as he punched a nearby wall.

"I don't know, we're out of leads, there's not much left that we can do." Uryu said.

"We'll just have to look for a new lead then." James protested.

"Hey guys!" they all jumped at Renji's voice as the soul reapers came in.

"Anything from you guys?" Ichigo practicly pleaded.

"Nothing." Rukia sighed.

"So then, we're back at square one." Albus summed up. Then Lily jumped up with a smile.

"We can practice Quiditch tomorrow." she said, trying to cheer them all up.

"I'd like to watch anyway, it sounds interesting. Orihime said it's a combiniation of baseball, football, and hide-and-go seek." Renji said.

"ORIHIME!" yelled James, at distaste for how she summed up his favorite game. They all laughed. Uryu glanced once more at the map, and his breath caught, maybe they weren't back at square one yet! 'How did no one ever notice this beore!' he wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we doing?" Ichigo asked as Orihime smiled back at the group.

"There's a Hogsmade trip this weekend and I signed us all up to go." she said.

"Orihime!" groaned Ichigo.

"Alright, didn't Uncle George finally get the branch started up in Hogsmade?" James asked. Albus and Hugo nodded.

"You really shouldn't go spending your money at Uncle George's joke shop. He usually sends you some things for Christmas anyway." Rose said, Lily nodding in agreement.

"It's not that Rosie! Uncle George is goig to be there!" he said with a grin. They all gave him a surprised look, then a laughe they all smiled.

"That's right, so we should go." said Albus.

"I want to meet the famous George Weasley. He sounds like a wonderful man." said Orihime. They all nodded and left for class. Since tomorrow was Saterday they were going to go, and it excited the entire group.

"Usually sixth years don't go, it's mostly the kids that are in their earlier years that go." explained Lily as Chad pointed out the list had very few names of the older students. They entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and no one seemed to notice Uryu slip a paper under his robe as they sat down.

**I may have given too many hints but that's ok, may as well! I hope you liked it! Thank you Phantom Claire, , and Skirt2819 for all of your support.**


	11. Hogsmade and Christmas Vacation

James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Shuhei, Rangiku, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, and Nanao entered Hogsmade. "This is so cool!" Orihime said with a grin. They all nodded. "How about we split up and meet back hear about three." said James. They nodded and slit off. James, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Chad went off toward the Weasley joke shop; Uryu, Orihime, Rose, Shuhei, and Nanao headed towards a neaby tavern; and Lily, Hugo, Albus, Toshiro, and Rangiku headed out towards the Shreaking Shack.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James walked into the joke shop with the others on his heals. Rukia looked over to see a beautifully artistic box. "It says it's a daydream potion." Rukia said.

"Yep, Me and my brother Fred made that when we were still in school. It was one of our first products." came a voice behind them. They turned to see a red haired man with a big smile on his face.

"Uncle George." James said. George grinned.

"How's school goin?" he asked. James shrugged.

"Boaring." he said. George smirked.

"Is that so...here, try this. It might liven it up." he said, grabbing a box from the shelf and tossing it to James. James smirked.

"Thanks." he said looking at it. Rukia gave him a nervious look.

"Aren't you the Head boy? Your supposed to be restoring order, not destroying it." she said. James shrugged and nodded to his uncle.

"So who are your friends?" George asked.

"Oh, these are some new tranfer students from Japan. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Renji." James said, not really paying attention to anything but the box in his hands. George smiled.

"Japan huh? You know i was just talking to a strange merchant form there. He was an odd guy with a green and white hat and clogs. Urahara something or other..." George said, 'Kisuke' thought Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo with a groan. "Anyway you dyed your hair huh? Nice!" he said to Ichigo and Renji with a thumbs up.

"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR, AND YOUR ONE TO TALK, YOUR HAIR IS ORANGE!" both Renji and Ichigo yelled at him together. Chad felt a drop of sweat fall down his face as Rukia hit them both.

"Sorry for those idiots. Do you have anything with rabbits?" she wondered. George looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned.

"Yeah actually, new modle for trick pests. It's a rabbit figure that is designed to run threw the classroom. It's one of our pranks for distracting class." he said. Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Can I see it?!" she asked. George nodded and led her away.

"Damn, I can see my paycheck going out the window." complained Renji as she walked away. Ichigo and James laughed. Chad picked up a new box and held onto it, planning on buying it.

"What you got Chad?" Ichigo asked, genuinly curious what Chad could want. Chad held it up so Ichigo could read 'Extendable Ears'.

"It might be useful." he said. Ichigo and James nodded, thinking the same thing. Then Rukia came back holding a small white rabbit with huge sparkiling eyes.

"I'll let you have it for half price, the ears too." George said.

"Buisness that good?" asked Ichigo curious as to why.

"Yeah, and I needed an excuse to cut out some of Ron's paycheck." George teased.

"So what are you going to tell him?" asked James trying not to laugh.

"That Hugo wanted it." he laughed. The others laughed too. Rukia held the bunny up to Renji.

"Can we get a real one?" she asked. Renji shock his head.

"How are you planning to care for it when your working!? And besides your brother would kill me." Renji hissed. Ichigo laughed.

"Well I need to get back to work. You kids have fun." George said walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu, Orihime, Rose, Shuhei, and Nanao entered the tavern. Rose went up to the bar and they all found a table. "You need to start taking the classes with us. It'll be fun!" Orihime told Shuhei and Nanao. They both shock their heads.

"I don't think so, it's hard enough as it is working hear each day then going back to the soul society each night. I still run a squad and a magazine." Shuhei said.

"And I have to keep my Captain in line." Nanao said.

"Yeah, it'll be too hard doing homework everynight on top of it all." Shuhei said as Rose came over with five bottles labled butterbeer. They all gave it a strange look before trying it.

"Hey, this is good!" Orihime said with a smile. Uryu nodded.

"I'd rather have sake, but this is good enough." Shuhei said. Nanao shock her head. Shuhei laughed and tock a huge drink of it.

"So what exactly do the two of you do as Lieutenants?" Rose asked, genunily interested.

"Well, since I work for squad nine I run a defense patrol and the monthy magaizine that circulates. I'm the editor of it. We just got a new Captain. His name is Kensei Muguruma. I help him run everything, even though he doesnt' need me to teach it all to him." Shuhei joked. Nanao nodded.

"I serve as the lieutenant for squad eight. I handle all of the paperwork because all my captain does is sleep all day." Nanao said in a slightly annoyed voice. Rose nodded.

"So the two of you are friends?" she asked. they nodded.

"Yeah, we both are the same age and we have a unique connection out of all the lieutenants." said Nanao. She was refering to Lisa and Kensei. Rose nodded, not needing them to explain it farther as she knew she robibly wouldn't understand it without the whole back story. Uryu and Orihime smiled at them, the two lieutenants were the two calmest and most dependable out of the lieutenants as well as the most mature. They were both hard working and loyal to their captains, even if they do complain about them.

"I know, you should all come with me to my family for Christmas, unless your all planning on going to your families." she said. They all looked down. "What?" she asked.

"Well, me and Chad live alone, we don't have any family around to spend time with. Uryu and his dad don't get along so he lives alone too. And as soul reapers, Lieutenants Hisagi and Ise really don't have a family either, just friends." Orihime explained. Rose looked sad, then smiled.

"That does it then. You'll all come and spend Christmas with me and my family." she said.

"It's not neccessary, we can get more work done if we just return to the soul society and..." Shuhei started.

"No, you need a break and this will be the perfect way! So it's settled." Rose said. They all fell silent, no point in arguing. The group all then made a toast and drank their bottles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiro, Rangiku, Lily, Hugo, and Albus arrived at the shack. "It's funny, people say that that shack is haunted." said Lily.

"Do you think it's a hollow or a spirit?" Toshiro asked. Lily, Hugo, and Albus laughed shacking their heads.

"No, you see, years ago when our families friend Remus Lupin went to school here, he was a wearwolf, turning into a wolf every full moon. He was put in the shack there to keep him and others safe. So that's why people said it was haunted." said Hugo. Toshiro nodded.

"I see." he said. Rangiku laughed.

"Captain that was hillarious, you were so ready to jump into a fight!" she said.

"So your a captain? You must be strong for a little boy." Albus said. Toshiro had a vein pop in his head.

"LITTLE BOY!? I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" he yelled. Lily and Rangiku laughed hysterically.

"I'm older than most of you!" he hissed, excluding Rangiku who was older than him. They all laughed again.

"So what do you do as a Captain?" asked Lily.

"I run a squad and do all the work because SOMEONE never getts off their lazy bum and..." Toshiro started.

"Captain, look, there's people over there." said Rangiku, who along with the others had compleatly ignored him. Toshiro felt the vein pop again.

"ARE YOU LISTENING RANGIKU!" he hissed. The others laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The group met up to head back to the castle. They had to admit that it was nice to just have a day to relax and do nothing. They didn't have to worry about the roblems at the castle, or anything for that matter. "Thank you Orihime, this was a good idea." Uryu said. Orihime blushed.

"Oh it was nothing. We all work so hard that a day off seemed like a good idea." she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Finally December came around the corner. The group was walking down the hall way. "So tomorrow we leave for Christmas break!" said James.

"Yeah, I'm going home to my family." Ichigo said. They nodded.

"And the others are coming with us to our place." Rose said with a smile.

"You remember that?! Damn." said Shuhei from behind them. They turned to see him.

"Of course I remember that." Rose said. Shuhei sighed.

"Oh it'll be great Lieutenant Hisagi! We never get to spend that much time with you, it'll be fun!" Orhime said.

"Plus you'll get to meet my family! We're all geting together at the burrow!" said Rose.

"Yeah, have fun with that!" Ichigo said as they arrived at their next class. Shuhei went to leave.

"Wait, come have class with us today!" Lily said. Shuhei shock his head.

"I have work to get to..." he started, but Rose grabbed him arm and pulled him into the classroom.

"Come on Shuhei, you might just have fun! It's Herbology." said Ichigo with sarcasm, as if that would change anything. Shuhei groaned in frustration. "Besides, there haven't been any incidents latley, just relax for once." said Ichigo with a laugh.

"One day Kurosaki, I will kill you for this." Shuhei hissed threw his teeth.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia andj Renji from behind them. Shuhei turned to them, hoping they could help him out of this situation.

"They want me to join them for class." said Shuhei in desperation. Renji started laughing hysterically.

"That sounds like a good idea, lets join them Renji!" Rukia said. Renji stopped laughing as him and Shuhei gave her horrified looks and the others grinned evily at them.

"Come on Rukia, we have work to do." Renji protested.

"Are you guys coming in so we can start class today or what?" Nevile asked from the classroom. The group turned to see him.

"Professor Longbottom, can you convince our new friends to come in for class?" Rose asked. Nevile raised an eyebrow. He had seen these strangers patroling the halls, but McGonogall had told all of the teachers that they were a security that were sent to deal with the new issues plauging the school. He nodded.

"I don't see why not." he said. They pulled a protesting Shuhei and Renji in. They stood in the back as Nevile went over the lession.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally class was over. "So we're all going to your place for Christmas?" asked Rukia. Rose nodded. "I don't think we've ever celibrated Christmas! I can't wait!" Rukia said.

"Rukia, we need to go back to the soul society." Shuhei protested. Rukia turned and shot him a look.

"Last I checked Lieutenant Hisagi, you had your off days saved up from not taking off a day in nearly two years. You can easily go. We all have our vacation saved up, we can take it to go!" Rukia said. They both sighed, she had a point.

"What is going on?" Toshiro asked as the other three members of their group arrived. "And where have you three been?" he asked.

"With Ichigo and the others. We're all going on vacation with them." Rukia said. Toshiro looked horrified.

"I can't leave my squad!" he said.

"Oh come on Captain Hitsugaya. It'll be fun!" she said.

"Then it's settled!" Rangiku said.

"No..." started Toshiro but he was ignored.

**sorry for not updating so long. THis chapter was to give them all some fun away from work. Next chapter is their christmas break, they'll meet the Potters and Weasleys! I hope you like this so far, Thanks for reading. Thank you too Phantom Claire! Please reveiw and tell me what you think!**


	12. Christmas at the Burrow

The train stopped at the small station and Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, Uryu, Orhime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Shuhei, Nanao, Toshiro, and Rangiku got off. The soul reapers looked uneasily at their clothes. They all wore normal clothes today. Rose had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. James had a shirt that was black with a sword design and black jeans. Hugo had a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Lily had on a pink dress. Orihime wore a light pink shirt and black jeans. Chad had on a red hawaiian print shirt with blue jeans. Ichigo had a tight black shirt and jeans. Uryu wore a grey shirt and light blue jeans. Rukia wore a light blue loose fitting dress. Renji had on a yellow shirt with a red vest and black jeans. Shuhei wore a white shirt and black jeans. Nanao wore a green shirt and a white skirt. Toshiro had on a white shirt and white pants, and Rangiku wore a midnight blue dress. 'I can't beleive my dad is making me spend our time home here.' Ichigo complained inwardly. "Rose, are you sure it's alright with your family for us all to be coming over for christmas break?" Uryu asked. Rose nodded.

"The more the merrier!" James said. A small ottage with a sign that read 'The Borrow' stood ahead of them. It wasn't a big place at all, and in the front yard where two men wrestiling around.

"You won't beat me this time Bill!" said one. He was slightly younger than the other. They both were scared amd had fire red hair like the other weaslys. The older one had a ponytail and an earing.

"I don't think so." said Bill, pinning the younger man down.

"Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie." James called. Both men froze and looked up.

"Oh hey! You guys made it! You got quite a bunch with you this year. Come on in, your parents arent here yet, but almost everyone else is." Charlie said getting up. The door flung open and a man their age came out.

"Will you both stop fooling around and give us a hand?! We're having the family come over and we are still trying to put expansion charms on the rooms so it we have places for everyone." the man hissed.

"Relax Percy, we're coming." Bill said with a smile. Then a pretty blonde haired girl in a light blue dress came up.

"Papa, M'um is looking for you." she said.

"Oh look, it's Victoire." said James. The girl looked over and smiled.

"Your just in time to help cook!" she said. They all groaned. Then Rose turned to the others.

"These are our uncles Bill, Charlie, and Percy. And our cusion Victoire. She's uncle Bills and aunt Fluer's daughter. Is Teddy here?" she asked turning to Victorie. She nodded.

"He's inside helping m'um." she said. They all nodded.

"Is it just me or is she really pretty?" Renji whispered.

"I'd stay away from her. She's got veala blood in her, plus she's dating Teddy." Albus whisered back.

"Who's Teddy?" asked Rukia.

"He's our dad's godson. Remus Lupin and Tonk's son." said Lily. Uryu nodded, remembering both had died in the war against Voldemort. "Well then, let's go." Lily said. The group headed inside where they were met with many people bustiling around, trying to cook, clean, or just visit with each other in such a tiny place. There was much yelling of things like 'Take those outside.' or 'Stir the sause will you' and so forth. Before they knew it, Ichigo and company were put to work by people they didn't even know, carring things outside and helping around the house. Finally everyone was sent outside for dinner.

"Good, now you can meet everyone." James said as they all met up in the garden. "Ok, let's start with my Grandma and Grandpa, Molly and Arthor Weasley. They have seven children. There's Uncle Bill the oldest and his wife Fluer. Then is their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Then is our Uncle Charlie and then Uncle Percy and his wife Audrey. Their children are Molly and Lucy. After them is our uncle George and his wife Angelina. Their children are Fred II and Roxanne. Then is Uncle Ron who married aunt Hermionie and Rose and Hugo are their children. Finally is Ginny, our mom, who married our Dad, Harry. Lastly you have Teddy." said James pointing to each in turn. There were so many people it was making their heads spin. Most of them had fire red hair, but Fluer and her children were all blonde, Angelina and Roxanne had black hair, Hermionie had brown curly hair, and Harry had black hair with a scar on his forhead and glasses. Teddy's hair was changing colors!

"Now for our turn. These are the friends we were telling you all about! Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto." Rose said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Pleased to meet you." said Rukia with a curtsy.

"The one's a little bit younger than all of you isn't he? What is he, a first year?" George asked pointing to Toshiro.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" Toshrio yelled. The Weasly's looked surprised.

"Sorry, we forgot to tell you, he doesn't like people mentioning his age. He's actually a prodogy." said Albus with a smile, filling in the cover story they had planned. Toshiro still looked steamed so no one asked anything else on the matter.

"No matter, sit down dears and let's eat." Molly said. She was a kind older lady who seemed to care for everyone's well being.

"I heard there's some strange things going on at your school this year." Harry said, a bit of worry in his tone.

"No, nothing unusall for Hogwarts." Lied James with a smile on his face. Harry nodded, still not satisfied but knowing he wasn't getting any more out of his son. Uryu looked Harry over. He wanted to ask him so many questions about the holes in the story he had learned threw McGonogall, but since he just met him he felt that would be rude. Apperently this man along with his brother-in-law, and that man's wife were the most important people in the wizarding world, and here they are sitting and eatting dinner with them.

"So, what do you all think of Hogwarts?" Molly asked Shuhei and Nanao who were the closest to her.

"I think it's very interesting." Nanao said, not knowing how else to discribe a school for spiritually aware humans to earn how to use their powers in the world of the living. Shuhei nodded, figuring that was the best thing to do.

"I love it, the students are all so interesting and it's so much fun!" Rukia said, falling into her acting like it was second nature to her. "Rose is so helpful with our studies becasue it's s new to us, but I really enjoy it. I hope I can do well enough to pass onto the next grade next year." Rukia said. 'That's a little much.' Ichigo thought watching her.

"So tell me, your all brought up by muggles, what do you know about these new Rabbit toys?" he asked, and with that, Rukia and Arther were imersed into their own world about rabbits. Renji hit his forhead and looked up up at Charlie.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"Me? I tame dragons right now." Charlie said. Renji's eyes about popped out of his skull.

"Really!?" he asked. "I thought dragons were only fairy tails." he said. Rangiku kicked him, thinking that he blew their secrite.

"Most muggle born's think so, but they're real." Charlie said. Rangiku smiled.

"Really, you should tell us about them." she said.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" came a voice. They turned to see McGonogall, Nevile, and Hagrid standing at the gate.

"Not at all, come on in." Molly said opening the gate. The others smiled, Ichigo was the only one who actually lived with his family, and he only saw his dad and sisters, so he never got to do things like this as did the others. Toshiro only had his grandmother and Momo, and the others didn't have families but Rukia, and that was Nobles. They never got to do anything like this in the past and it was nice. They treated them like one of the family. As they were cleaning up a pretty blonde woman walked in with her husbend and two sons.

"That's Luna Lovegood. Her husbend is Rolf Scamander and the boys are their sons Lorcan and Lysander." explained Rose.

"Apperently uncle Dudley and his family can't make it this year." said James with a smirk. The others sighed.

"Who?" asked Orihime.

"Uncle Harry's cusion Dudley. He was raised with Harry and we just call him Uncle Dudley. Apperently it wasn't until Uncle Harry was seventeen when they started getting along and they've been friends ever since." said Rose with a smile.

"Well if they're not coming than this should be everyone." said Albus as he streached out.

"Hugo, can you give me a hand." Hermionie called from the door of the house. Shuhei, Hugo, Renji, Uryu, and Ichigo all helped her with the table she was carring.

"Thankyou." she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you just use your wand?" Ron asked coming out. Hermionie frowned.

"You can't use magic for everything." she protested. The others smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning finally arrived. Hugo, James, Albus, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Shuhei, Toshiro, and Renji all shared a room as they woke up to find a pile of wrapped gifts on each of their beds. "What's this?" asked Ichigo looking them over.

"It's gifts for Christmas. Go on, open them." James said tearing into them. Ichigo and the others gave each other an odd look before opening them. The first one was a sweater for all of them. Ichigo's was maroon with a strawberry in the center, Uryu's was blue with a bow, Chads was red with a gold coin, Shuhei's was black with a white poppy in the center, Renji's was red with a pinapple in the center, and Toshiro's was green with a ice dragon curled up.

"Our grandma asked what you would want. She makes them for us each year." said Hugo holding up a blue one with a bat on it. James held up a red one with a snitch. The others had a few different snacks and candies. They looked up at James, Albs, and Hugo.

"What is it?" asked Hugo.

"Well, we really don't have anything for you guys." Ichigo said. James waved that concern off.

"You said you've never celebrated Christmas before right?! Just wear the sweater, that's enough of a present to our family." James said.

"We usually don't really wear them, only on Christmas morning for grandma!" said Albus with a smile. They all nodded and threw the sweaters over their clothes, then ran down stairs. Lily, Orihime, and Rose were already down there. Orihime's was pink with a flower in the center, Rose's had a huge book and was purple, and Lily's was yellow with a flower of a lily in the middle for her name. They all smiled as they sat down to breakfast with Fred, Nevile, Roxanne, and Louis.

"See you all found your gifts easy enough." said Fred with a laugh.

"You all look very nice in those." Molly said coming in with little Molly behind her. Rangiku, Nanao, and Rukia came in. Rukia had a purple one with a bunny on it, Rangiku had a green one with a daphodile, and Nanao a pink one with a book on it. Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, Nanao, Toshiro, and Rangiku all bowed.

"Thankyou." they all said.

"It's no trouble dearies, now sit down and eat your breakfast." she said sweetly back to them. The others then came in and started chaos. Uryu slipped out the back for some fresh air.

"They sure are a roudy bunch huh." came a voice. He looked over to see Harry was next to him. Uryu nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, me and my friends aren't used to this. We never really celibrated Christmas before. You see, we don't really have a family to share with." Uryu admitted. Harry nodded.

"I can relate to that from growing up, but you never know when you'll find a family." he said. Uryu nodded.

" , can I ask you something?" Uryu asked. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Ollivander told me about you the day I arrived, about you and Voldemort with wands with similar cores." Uryu said. Harry pulled out a dark wand.

"You mean this? Fox is the name of the phenoix that gave the feathers for our twin cores. He was Professor Dumbldor's friend. He helped me out more than once before." Harry said.

"I heard it was broken." Uryu said. Harry smirked.

"Yeah, but things can always be fixed if you know how to do it." he said with a mischevious wink. Uryu nodded.

"Normally this is a subject I'd rather not discuss on Christmas, but if I'm going to ask you for information I guess it's only fair. What is going on in that school? I know those friends of yours aren't students, not all of them anyway." Harry said. Uryu sighed.

"It's hard to explain. All I know is someone is attacking the students." Uryu said. Harry nodded.

"I was afraid of that. Here, call it a christmas present." Harry said tossing Uryu a gold galleon. "This was my old coin in Dumbledore's Army. I guess it's like the master coin. The charm Hermionie put on it allows you to change the seiriel number on it and when you do all the other coins will vibrate to let the holders know. If you find out who's hurting the other students and you find out you can't take him on yourself, signal us. It doesn't really matter what message you send, just send out something and it will alert everyone who has a coin. That way we can help." Harry said. Uryu gave him a confused look.

"Why didn't you give it to Ichigo?" he asked.

"Ichigo, he your leader? I guess because your the one who seems to know more than the others. You seem like the kind who can do mischevious stuff." Harry said, an old spark in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, can I ask you something else. The map, it doesn't distinguish between a father and son with the same name right? Like if Fred went it wouldn't coem u as Fred the second, but only as Fred? Even if they change their name." Uryu asked. Harry nodded.

"Your correct. No matter what it'll stay with their actual name and yes, it would come up as Fred Weasley and not Fred II. Why, did you find out anything?" Harry asked. Uryu shock his head.

"Not yet, but I think I just got a new lead." Uryu said. Harry nodded, fixing his glasses.

"Well good luck." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if they went in a blink of an eye, New Years came and went and the group were arriving back at the castle in their school uniforms. "It's good to be back." James said with a smile.

"Good, becasue now I'm going to need all of you for my plan to work." Uryu said. Everyone turned and gave him an excited grin.

"Sure four-eyes, let's see what you got." James said.

**Thank you Flightstar and Phantom Claire! I hope you all like this chapter, because the next one the action heats up!**


	13. Facing the enemy

It was mid January and the group sat in the common room. Uryu had the Maruders map on his lap. He could feel the coin lying heavily in his pocket, although he hoped he wouldn't need it. The others looked at the map in shock. In Professor Gretal's room was a dot moving arround labled 'Tom Lestrange'. Uryu looked up at the others crowded around him. "I checked the ages. Professor Gretel was born about a year after Voldemort came back to power in your parent's fourth year, and would fit in perfectly as the son of Voldemort and Belletrex Lestrange." explained Uryu. The others looked at the map in shock.

"How would that even be possible?" Albus asked.

"The map doesnt' distinguish the difference between suffix's. Voldemort himself was named Tom Riddle after his father, and if you rearrange Professor Gretel's full name of Tomsan Gretel, you get Tom Lestrange. He was given his mother's last name, most likley for protection." said Uryu. They all fell silent. It was clear Uryu investigated this a lot on his own before he spoke.

"When did you find out?" James asked.

"When you gave me the map. I wanted to be sure so I did a little looking around." Uryu said. Ichigo punched him in the face. The others looekd socked. Uryu glred at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Uryu hissed. Ichigo glared.

"That was dangerous you idiot! If he caught you then we wouldn't have known what was going on! You put yourself in some real danger this time!" Ichigo hissed. Uryu looked down at the edge of the table, feeling really foolish.

"You did an amazing job though Uryu." said Rose. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah Uryu, nobody else had learned about this yet but you!" she said, trying to cheer him up. Renji and Rukia both laughed. Uryu glared at them.

"Alright, so now that we know who the enemy is, what do we do next? The body count went up while we were away for Christmas break. Five more students were drained of their spiritual pressure." Shuhei said. The others looked to Uryu. He said stunned. Ichigo was their usual leader, Toshrio was a Captain, and James was the oldest son of a famous hero here, any one of them would be used to taking on the lead, so why are they all turning to him?! Uryu tock his wand in his hand, not knowing how to respond.

"We need to stop him as soon as possible." Uryu said. The others nodded.

"We can go confront him!" Ichigo suggested. James, Rukia, Renji, and Rose's fists all collided on Ichigo's head at the same time. "OW, WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"Do you pay attention, or do you jsut not care?! This is the son of two of the most powerful dark wizards in existance." James said.

"And your all the children of the most powerful wizards on the good side, plus your all named after powerful people aren't you?" Ichigo asked. They all fell silent. "Besides, we have a Captain, a few lieutanants, a Quincy, Orihime, Chad, and Me, we can take this one guy." Ichigo said. Rose, Lily, Albus, and Hugo's fists connected with his head next. "NOW WHAT!?" he yelled.

"You don't ever pay attention. Have you ever heard of the Deatheatters? Voldemort never fought alone, he always had his followers a step behind him, understand. Lestrange is more than likely to have followers of his own too!" hissed Rose.

"I still don't see the problem. We got pleanty of people here, and if we need to, we can always call Rukia's brother or your dad." Ichigo said. James gave him an evil look.

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" he asked. Uryu threw the coin at him, and after a second, recognition crossed his and the other's faces, while Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and the Soul reapers looked clueless.

"Rukia has her soul pager, and we have this." Uryu said.

"How did you get this?" asked Albus.

"Your father gave it to me before we left. He thought we might need it." said Uryu. He was surprissed that he was helping Ichigo on anything, but someone had too. They all nodded.

"I guess we can go then, but Lily, Albus, your staying here." James said. Lily and Albus both had that miscevious look that Ichigo and the others had never seen on their facces before.

"If you think we're missing out on this you have another thing comming. Our parents fought, our grandparents fought, and we're going to fight too!" Lily said. Rose turned to Hugo, but he was smirking too. Her and James sighed in defeat.

"Should we at least tell McGonagall first?!" Rose asked. Ichigo pulled out his substitute soul reaper badge and hit his chest, his soul being pushed out of his body. He held his zanpakuto above his head.

"I think we got this." he said. They all nodded.

"Then let's go." said Toshiro. He tock the lead in leaving the room. Rangiku stood next to him as Shuhei, Nanao, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose followed them. They headed up towards the man's office, ready to confront him. Ichigo knocked at the door but there was no answer. In frustration, Ichigo kicked the door open so that it nearly flung off it's hinges. Tom was sitting at his desk writting. He looked u to see the group.

"It's late, and you children shouldn't be out of your beds." Tom said.

"That night that we were investigating Malfoy and the Lestrange boy, you knew we were out and tried to get us off the trail." Rose said. Tom looked at them with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. They all glared at him.

"You know exactly what she's talking about. You didn't want us to find out about you, and if we talked to Lestrange of Malfoy they could let it slip that you are related, Tom Lestrange." Toshiro growled. Tom started laughing, and Uryu was ready for him to shoot back denials and accusations of them, but to his surprise Tom stood up.

"I knew it would be a good idea to keep my eye on you kids. Yes, my father was indeed Lord Voldemort, so glad you figured that out. Was it little Rosey? No, I beleive it was you Mr. Ishida." he said looking over at Uryu. Ichigo looked afronted.

"How do you know it wasn't any of us?!" he yelled. Tom laughed.

"So it was you Mr. Ishida, your smarter than I gave you credit for. Impressive. Now tell me, what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"Stopping you." Uryu said.

"Is that so...Rictusempra." with a flick of his wand, Orihime went flying across the room with a shout.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, and Chad yelled in worry for their friend. Ichigo launched himself forward at the man.

"Partrificus Totalus." Tom said lazily. The body bind went into effect and Ichigo fell face first onto the ground. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji all charged with their swords. "Diffindo." he said. Deep lacerations cut across all three of their bodies and they fell to the ground. James pulled out his wand, he had enough of this man.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, planning on disarming the wizard. Tom moved easily away so the attack had missed him and kicked James hard in the stomach. James dropped to the ground.

"Bakudo number sixty- two, Hypp..." Shuhei started, but Tom turned to him.

"Crucio." Shuhei let out an alarming scream and fell to the ground, yelling until Tom pulled back his wand. Rose looked at him in horror.

"The unforgivable curses." she sputtered. Tom laughed.

"Did you children really think you were ready to fight me? That was a stupid plan, now I can't let you get away!" he told them. Then he turned to Uryu. "Your the one who brought this on them too! There is such a thing as knowing too much you know." he said. Uryu glared and pulled back his bow, having it form in his hands. He released an arrow. "Protego." a shield formed around him that deflected Uryu's arrow. Uryu gritted his teeth in frustration.

"CHAD!" he yelled turning to the giant. Chad nodded to show he was listening.

"Get the others out of here." he yelled.

"No way, we're Lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads, we're going to fight." said Shuhei, pushing himself up with his sword. He was ready to go again. Renji nodded, standing up as well. Renji turned to Rukia.

"Rukia, get Orihime out of here." he told her.

"No! I want to fight too!" Orihime objected standing back up. Toshiro and Rangiku stood up, as did all the others but Ichigo who was still in a body bind on the ground. Tom just laughed.

"I see, it'll take a little bit of fight to get you all down for good huh. No worries, I do have my followers waiting to help too!" Tom then pulled back his sleeve to show a skull and snake. "You might recognise this as my fathers mark." he told James. James smiled.

"Go ahead and call you reinforcements, ours is already on the way!" he said holding up the D.A. coin. Tom tensed, the only wizard that was able to kill his father was on his way. At first the others thought it was nerviousness, but the grin on his face broke that theory.

"I'm excited, I was waiting to kill your father when I got all the power I could from these brats, but I beleive once I'm threw with all of you, i'll finally be able to kill him." Tom said with a laugh. The doors flung open as a few masked individuales came in. Uryu glared at the man.

"That's how you got those students. You used your men to attack them and drain their spiritual pressure, then transfer it to you." said Uryu. Rangiku's eye's turned cold, having had a similar thing done to her by Aizen. She saw Gin flash threw her mind, this man was not going to get away with it! The others were up and ready to go.

"Lieutenant Ise..." started Shuhei. Nanao smiled.

"I can handle one of these guys on my own without a problem." she said. A muffled protest came from where Ichigo lay on the ground, wanting to be released from the body bind he was in. He tried to break it, but every muscle in his body was frozen.

"Your such a pain." complained James as he performed the counterjinx. Ichigo climbed to his feet.

"He's mine." Ichigo growled. Suddenly Ollivanders words echoed threw Uryu's head. Uryu stepped forward and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sorry to disapoint you Ichigo, but I'm taking on Lestrange." Uryu said. The others nodded, supporting Uryu's decision. Ichigo however, glared.

"No way Uryu, i'm taking him on." he said. Tom laughed.

"I don't want to bother with you anyway, I'd rather fight Mr. Ishida there." Tom said. Ichigo glared.

"Why, because you know i'll defeat you?!" Ichigo asked. Tom shock his head.

"No, rather, I beleive young Ishida would be a more difficult opponent then you. Afterall, brawn always has to bow to brains in the end." he said. Ichigo blinked trying to understand.

"In other words Uryu's smarter, but we gotta take care of there guys." James yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Uryu to see Uryu was dead set on this.

"Be careful Uryu." he said. Uryu nodded, and Ichigo ran off with the others to lead the followers away. The two were alone.

"Deprimo." Tom said, sending the blast at Uryu.

**Sorry for the long wait, very bussy. Big thanks to Phantom Claire, Flightstar, Kree Minory, and all other readers. I hope you like it and the rest of the story! **


	14. Fight 1

Ichigo ran down the hall,, growling in frustration. He heard the man yell another nonsense word that he heard in class once before and some kind of attack exploded above his head as he turned a corner. He growled in frustration at having ended up alone against such an odd opponent. "Damn it, if I could just keep him bussy long enough to move in with my sword, but that damn wand of mine's no good. I never could do that kido stuff so there was no way in hell I had a chance with that." growled Ichigo as he ran down another hall. He used the opportuinity to attack his opponent why he couldn't see him. Ichigo swung Zangetsu back as the man came around the corner.

"Protego!" the masked man said calmly. A shield formed that pushed him back, protecting him. Ichigo hissed in annoyance.

"Tell me, what the heck did you guys do to Shuhei!?" Ichigo yelled. The man's head tilted slightly to the side. "The black haired guy with the tattoo's that you all had on the ground screaming!" Ichigo hissed. The man laughed.

"You obviously didn't do any studing while you were here boy. Very well, I will humor you. It was one of the three unforgivable curses. There is the controlling curse where you manipulate their bodies like pupets. There's the torture curse, which is what we used, and finally the killing curse." the man said. Ichigo's eyes got wwide. They tortured a friend of his in front of him, and he had been able to do nothing. Ichigo snarled at the man.

"Is that so, that is unforgivable!" Ichigo growled, lunging forward. He tried to stab the man.

"Cruico!" the man said. Ichigo fell on the ground. He had never felt such pain and he stated screaming. Suddenly the man's wand went flying and Ichigo felt the pain go away. He looked up to see a beautiful woman that he immeditaly recognized.

"Beating up of children. You Death Eatters never change." Hermione hissed. Ichigo limbed to his feet.

"Your Rose and Hugo's mother, Ron's wife!" he remembered. She nodded with a small smile, but her eye's widened at his sword. Deciding that he wasn't exactly out of place in a world where anything was beleived to be possible, she held up her wand at the death eatter that had been torturing him. "How'd you get here and who all's here?!" Ichigo yelled. Hermione looked back at him, deciding to answer.

"Your friend Uryu had the D.A. coin. He signaled us, so we appereated to Hogsmade and tock a secrite passage into the Room of requirment that is in the school. Me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, her brothers, Harry's old quittich team Nevile, Luna, and a few others are all here. We split up, trying to take on as many as possible and help all of you!" she said. Ichigo nodded. He tock his spot beside her.

"The guy that has been hurting the students is the son of Voldemort." he said. Hermione gasped. "That's not all. He trapped one of my good friends off by himself. I need to go back for him." Ichigo said. Hermione nodded.

"First we gotta take care of this guy!" she said, looking over their opponent. Ichigo nodded. "Deprimo!" she yelled, stepping forward. The man dove to his wand to avoid her attack so that it hit the wall behind him. It shattered on contact and he rolled to the side, standing up.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled. THe green light came at Hermione but she didn't flinch. She moved back and to the side to that the spell would fly right by her, then moved forward gain.

"Rictusempra." she tried. The man avvoided the attack as well. Ichigo was so stunned that he almost forgot that the man was now wide open. Charging in, Ichigo slashed across the man, sending him down. Ichigo tock a heavy breath.

"Thanks, so what was that green one?" Ichigo asked. Hermione gave him the same calculating and dissapointed look Rose did when he didn't do well on an assignment.

"It's a killing curse. If it hits' you, that's it. You die." she said. Ichigo looked stunned.

"Hasn't anybody ever survived it?" he asked, genuinly curious. Hermione shock her head.

"Only one person, but it's too dangerous. We gotta go help your friends." she said. He nodded, remembering the others. Ichigo froze. Who should he help?! The others were alll alone for right now! The wizards couldn't sense siritual pressure! He closed his eyes and reached out. He could see many one-on-one battles going on, much like his, with help on it's way. The closest seemed Rukia. Deciding to help her first, Ichigo tock off at a run.

"Follow me!" he yelled to Hermione running down the hall. Confused, she followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia ducked from the attack sent at her by the wand. Deciding to face them head on, she drew her zanpakuto. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled, turning the blade. Ice and snow formed around her as a long white ribbon grew from the hilt. The man smirked.

"I don't understand that blade of yours but I guess from what I see it works off of snow correct? Very well then, Iacarum inflamora." he said. A blue fire appered on the ground in front of Rukia. She jumped back, taking a new grip on her blade.

"Sode no mai..." she started but another burst of fire came at her and she had to jump to the side of avoid it again.

"Incendio!" the man yelled. A huge inferno appered. Rukia fell back from the force as the flames got beyond control and threatened to envelop both of them. She stabbed her blade into the ground. "Juhaku!" she yelled. A trail of ice began, but melted long before it got to the target. In frustration, Rukia hit the top of the blade, hard enough that the sword couldn't give from the angle that it was embeded into the ground and the top broke from the bottom.

"What a fool, you just destroyed your own weapon!" the man yelled, aiming his wand at her. Rukia flashstepped forward, holding the sword in front of the man.

"Dance number three, San no mai, Shirafune!" she yelled. Ice reforged the blade threw the man, and ice spread across the room in a single burst, freezing the fire where it was. Rukia stumbled for an instant as the man fell back a step.

"Avada..." he started, pointing the wand at her chest.

"Impedimenta." the man fell back onto the ground and Rukia turned to see George standing there behind her. "That was brilliant. Good thing I showed up when I did though." he said.

"RUKIA!" came a shout as Ichigo dashed in with Hermione behind him.

"How'd you know it was her? And what happened here, everything is frozen?" Hermione asked, looking around. Rukia dropped her sword down.

"Sorry, but he used some thing strange. Incendio he said?" Rukia wondered.

"A cursed fire, it's uncontrollable. I surprised you were able to stop it." said Hermione with a smile. Rukia nodded.

"Well at least we got two of these guys down." said George. Suddenly they heard a yelling.

"ORIHIME!" both Rukia and Ichigo yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime ran down the hall from the death eatter that was chasing her. She then turned to face him, her face determined. She was done running from this guy. "Shinten Koshun, I reject!" she screamed. The three pointed shield formed in front of her.

"Secumsepra!" the man yelled. As soon as the attack hit the shield it rebounded, hitting him in the stomache. The man fell down on a knee. "What the hell was that?" he growled. Orihime stepped forward, her shield vanishing as Tsubaki, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon went back to her hair clips. The man stood back up. "Expeliarmus!" the man growled, and Orihime's hair pins went flying away from her. She looked at where they landed. 'I have to get to them!' she thought. The man then turned back to her. "Deprimo!" he yelled. Orihime barley jumped to the side as the attack came flying at her head. Then another man ran up.

"You caught one?!" the second asked. Then he looked at Orihime and a evil glint came into the eye that she could just see threw the mask. "Why don't we put her under the imperio curse? She can kill her friends for us?" the man asked. Orihime gave them a horrified look. The first man nodded, seeming to like that idea. Orihime was about to dive for her hair pins again when she felt something in her back pocket. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out that wand she bought.

"Expeliarmus!" she tried. Both of their wands went flying. Sighing in a momentary releif, Orihime went for her hair pins. The two men reached their wands first.

"Imperio!" one yelled, hitting Orihime square in the back. She felt the control of her body slipping from her grasp.

"Confringo!" came a shout and the man yelled, releasing Orihime. Orihime didn't bother looking as she stood up.

"Koten Zanshun!" she yelled, Tsubaki charging out and throwing the second guy down.

"Incarceruus." said the voice and both men were bound in ropes. She looked up to see Neville. He smiled. "I'm glad I made it in time." he said.

"Thankyou!" Orihime said with a bow to him. Neville turned to look at the two men on the floor.

"No, thankyou for the signal. I've been waiting a long time for that coin to come back to life again." he said. Orihime nodded and looked down the hall.

"The others are still fighting, we need to help them. And Uryu was left with that man...the son of Voldemort." she protested. Neville gave her a shocked look.

"The son of Voldemort, and a teenage boy was left with him!? We need to hurry!" he said, and the two ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia paused. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. They concentrated.

"Orihime is safe, but theres still some clashes going on. Chad, Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Nanao are all fighting, and not to mention Uryu is alone with the strongest one of them all." Ichigo said.

"We'll have to go help him." Rukia objected.

"Found you!" came a voice and they turned to see a group of more death eatters.

"I guess that'll have to wait for now!" George objected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu looked over the man. "So, this Voldemort is your father." Uryu confirmed again. The man nodded. "I see, so you out for revenge against this whole school and all of the students." Uryu gathered all the reshi for his bow.

"That is a strange weapon." Tom said. Uryu smirked.

"I guess I should explain it to you, it's a Quincy bow, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Uryu said. Tom smirked.

"In my time of planning I had did some reaserch into many different types of magic and have come to learn of the existiance of Quincy's and Soul Reapers. I understand that that is what your friends are, Soul Reapers, who are supposed to be the Quincy's main enemy. Yet your their friends. Don't you have anyone who you cared about killed by a Soul Reaper?" Tom taunted. In anger, Uryu released an arrow that the man lazily destroyed with his wand. "You never thought of joining another side, to get revenge for those people of yours?" Tom continued. Uryu glared at the man.

"I don't need to. I already know the culpret was acting alone! Why should I hate all of them if it was only one man!? An idiot substitute taught me all that!" Uryu said, releasing another arrow.

"Too bad, I was going to see if you wanted to join me." Tom mused.

"Not even if we were in the bottom most pits of hell!" Uryu said, releasing a third arrow.

**Big thanks to TOKKANEER blind and Phantom Claire. I'm glad you both like the story! Also thanks to Generalhyna and Kree Minory. I hope I'm not forgetting anything... if I am feel free to remind me. Thanks again!**


	15. Fight 2

Uryu dodged another attack from Tom. "Of all your friends I expected you to be the one to understand witches and wizards the best. After all, aren't Quincy's relitaves of magic hunters?" Tom yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter to me! I don't care about that anchient history!" Uryu snapped, firing another arrow.

"I see words are meaningless." Tom said. He aimed at Uryu's head. "Crucio!" he yelled. Uryu used hyrenkyaku to avoid the attack, remembering how Shuhei had reacted when it was turned on him. "Very cleaver." Tom called after him. Uryu glared at the man as he moved from the attack again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nanao ran down the hall from two death eatters coming to a dead end. She turned around to face them, holding out her left hand. "Hado number thirty one, Shakkaho!" she yelled, hitting the first in the chest. He fell off his feet and slammed into the wall behind him. The second turned and glared at her, holding his wand at her.

"Curci..." he started.

"Bakudo number eighty one, Danku!" she used. A large transparent barrier formed in front of her. The spell never reached her. Then Nanao put a hand across her chest. "Bakudo number one, sai!" she said, slashing her hand down and the man's arms were yanked behind his back. Nanao let her barrier fall away and causialy approched the man. Suddenly the wall was smashed threw and a death eatter collided with the one Nanao had restrained. The two fell to the ground as she released the kido and Shuhei hisagi came threw the hole with a second one. He punched the man in the soler plexes and followed up with an elbow strike across the face. Now that all the opponents were down, the two looked up at each other and smiled.

"You tock out two of them only using Kido?! Good job!" Shuhei told her, looking at the four bodies on the ground. Nanao glowed at the praise. "Let's go find the others." he said, setting out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji dodged a spell sent at his head, then lunged forward with Zabimaru, extending the blade at his opponents. "Protego!" they shouted, and Renji's blades bounced harmlessly away. Renji snarled, not impressed. "Expelliarmus!" yelled the first and Zabimaru went flying from Renji's hands. 'Damn, now what?! I suck at kido, and I can't get close to them!' Renji thought.

"Expellimellius!" another said. He hit the bottom of Renji's uniform with it and it caught fire. Renji yelped as the fire burnt his skin and quickly tore off the bottom up to his knees, throwing the burining fabric to the side. Suddenly a figure came around the corner and punched the nearest death eatter out. The second looked over at the figure, and Renji tock the opportunity. He moved in and gave a solid hit, knocking the man down and out. He turned to look at his aid to see he recognized the man.

"Ron Weasly right?!" he asked. Ron nodded. Suddenly the wall beside them exploded and both jumped as Chad, with both arms armored, came threw, leaving a large number of unconcous death eatters behind him.

"What in the bloody hell is that?!" Ron gasped.

"Oh, it's just you Chad." Reni said, unimressed. He was hoping for Ichigo, but Chad was good too.

"We need to help." Chad pointed out. Renji nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel them all fighting." Renji told him. Ron gave him an odd look.

"Oh there you are." came a dreamy voice and they turned to see a young blonde woman.

"Oh hey Luna. Tock you long enough." Ron said.

"Well if you hadden't ran off without me, then I wouldn't have had to fight all of those death eatters alone." she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ducked from a curse and performed a jinx back at the death eatter. Rose moved over by his side to help him. All five death eatters surrounded them and shouted spells together, all five trying to hit them at once.

"Finite Incantatem!" Rose yelled. The spells were all cancled out. Then Rose hit one with a jelly-leg jinx and the other with a stinging curse. He yelled as it hit his face and his face swelled up so much he couldn't see anything. Rose then turned to the other three.

"Diffendo!" yelled James, severing the wand in the first one's hand to be sliced in half. Then he turned to the second. The man yelled out a curse and it hit Rose, sending her into a wall. "Flipendo!" James yelled. It knocked the man back hard and his head crashed into the thirds, knocking both onto the ground. James turned to Rose, who sat on the ground, trying to figure out what they did. "You alright?" he asked his cusion worriedly. She gave him a slight nod, still trying to figure that out.

"I think so." she said.

"There you are, idiots, the lot of you! You could have gotten killed!" Teddy scolded as he came around the corner. Rose and James gave him half hearted smiles that he returned. Teddy looked around uneasily and Rose felt that she had known why. The last time a battle was fought at Hogwarts, both of his parents had died in it. She stood up and tock his hand.

"Come on, we need to finish this!" she said. They both nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and Hugo turned down the hall to see they were still being persued by the two death eatters. "I've had it! Carpe Retractum!" the young girl yelled. An orange rope strouted from her wand and hit the death eatter on the left, wrapping around his body. She gave it a tug forward, sending him crashing into his companion.

"Stupify!" snapped Hugo, hitting both of them, stunning them. They both nodded to each other when a few more death eatters came down the hall.

"You have got to be kidding! STUPIFY!" Lily hit one in the face, and Hugo hit one in the foot. Both fell over onto the first two.

"Is anyone down here?" Rangiku asked as her and Toshiro came down the hall. Lily and Hugo nodded.

"Just us." Lily said. Toshiro looked at the four men down.

"Not bad." he complemented. Suddenly the word "crucio!" echoed out and Toshiro started to scream as the curse tock effect. Hugo saw a death eatter using it.

"Depulso!" he yelled. The charm banished the man, sending him flying hard into a suit of armor behind him. Toshiro gasped as he stood up.

"Thank you. Now I know how Hisagi feels." he growled.

"Captain, are you alright?!" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine Rangiku. We need to do something about them." Toshiro gasped.

"What is all of this?!" Mcgonogall asked. Hugo turned to face her.

"It's a war Professor." he said. She gave him an odd look. A death eatter got up, but it didn't faze her. She flipped her wand and in an instant a small cat was sitting int it's former place.

"Professor, Professor Gretal is the son of Voldemort. Now he's attacking us with the death eatters and we called our own back up but..." Lily started.

"She's right Professor." Harry Potter said, coming up behind her, startiling the group. McGonogall looked surprised.

"A war...with Voldemorts son...in my school...with all the students still here asleep...this is...fine, let's go." she said. They all gave her odd looks, thinking they misunderstood her.

"What?!" Hugo asked.

"I can't let him get to my students. We'll handle this now before the students wake up in the morning so they will not get involved." she said. They all nodded and the group ran down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forget this! STUPIFY!" growled Albus, hitting a death eatter who was after him. He turned another corner and looked up at the cealing. Taking a step back he pointed his wand at it. "Reducto!" he yelled. The cealing exploded and rubble fell, blocking the death eatters from getting any closer to him. He smiled smugly, glad he delt with them.

"Well, we found one." Shuhei said as him and Nanao came into the hall. Albus turned to them.

"Your alright?! That's good. I was worried, but from the stories you and your friends told I guess I shouldn't have been." he said. Shuhei smirked as he drew Kazeshini.

"Now we just need to get threw that rubble." he said. Albus gave them a sheepish grin, seeing as how he was the one who blocked it. Shuhei turned to Nanao and she nodded to show she understood.

"Hado number seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!" she yelled. The kido hit the rocks, blasting them to dust. Shuhei moved quickly, charging threw the death eatters and clearing a path for the other two.

"Wow!" Albus said, impressed with their skills. "That's some neat magic!" he said.

"Not magic, kido!" Nanao corrected.

"It's still neat!" Albus objected.

"Let's go find the others." Shuhei said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu gasped as the torcher curse was lifted. He hadn't been able to dodge that last one, and it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Making a mental note to never let it hit him again, he slowly climbed to his feet. He pulled back his bow, his finger tips bleeding, and fired another arrow. Tom hit it with the reducto spell and the arrow shattered before it got close. Uryu cursed inwardly as he released another arrow, then moved before Tom could cast another spell. Uryu aimed another arrow at him and shot, but Tom turned to face him. "Stupify!" he yelled. The attack grazed Uryu's arm. He looked at Tom's wand. He had to somehow get it away from the man if he wanted to defeat him. Suddenly the doors behind them burst open again. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Shuhei, Nanao, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mcgonogall, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthor, Teddy, and Flur came in.

"You lost this time pal, those death eatters you sent after us didn't work in the least. We tock them all down." Ichigo taunted.

"It's about time. Your loosing you edge Ichigo, it tock you too long." Uryu teased. Ichigo glared.

"Hey! At least we tock out an entire army! I thought you were going to take care of that guy! Doesn't look like it to me!" Ichigo objected. Uryu glared. He was trying, but this man was better than he anticipated. Ichigo grinned. "I got it though. Getsuga..." he started, but Tom flicked his wand.

"Stupify!" he growled. Ichigo got hit and fell down.

"IDIOT!" Uryu screamed at him. The others all drew their wands.

"Your fools to think you can all defeat me. Protego!" he said, putting a shield between him and them. Uryu looked over at the others, he was beyond their help. He'd have to finish this one alone.

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with any of this." Uryu objected. Tom smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't kill your friends. Not until after I've killed you of course." he said. Uryu glared at the man, but eached back in his pocket. If anytime was a good time to try, now would be it. He finally reached what he was looking for. "I've grown board of this though. I will admit, you were a very good opponent. Too bad you didn't want to join me. Avada Kavada!" he growled and Uryu saw a large green light come to him.

**Sorry i tock so long, been very bussy. I hope you like it though, but I don't think it's the best i've got. Oh well. Thank you for reading it and big thanks to phantom claire for your reveiw and continued support. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and i'll try to get it up as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading.**


	16. Moving on, a new adventure

Uryu barley glanced around for an exit and found none. Without even realizing it he had his wand in hand. "Expelliarmus." he gasped. The wands connected and both went flying. Harry smirked at the familar scean, as it had happened to him all those years ago. Uryu stood in surprise as both wands fell to the floor, away from their owners.

"Impressive." mused the wizard. Then he was gone! He appereated over by the wands, but Uryu rushed over as well. They reached them together and Uryu managed to slip both of them from Tom's grasp into his own. Tom glared at him and kicked him in the side. Uryu released the weapons and they rolled from his fingertips onto the floor. Tome reached for them, but Uryu pushed himself into the man's wasit, knocking both of them to the ground backwards. Uryu tried to pin the man down, but he rolled over so that he was now pinning Uryu. Growling in frustration, Uryu slammed his knee into Tom's back and rolled, pulling the older man off of him and pulled him into a body lock. Unfortunitaly for Uryu the technique was not compleate and Tom still had some movement left. He put an elbow into Uryu's ribs, and in pain was released from the youngers grasp. Now free, Tom lurched forward and grabbed both wands. He turned to Uryu. "Crucio!" he yelled. Uryu let out a loud scream as the spell hit him. After a few minuted Tom released him and Uryu lay on the ground, out of breath and pale.

"Stop it!" Rukia screamed. Tom turned to her.

"Do you wish to die first...no...I think I'll kill Potter first." he said, turning to the others. Uryu looked up, seeing that Tom had no intrest in him anymore. It gave him an opening. Swining his left leg, he hit Tom behind the knees, and Tom collapsed. With a dull thud his head bounced off the concrete ground and he let out a roar of pain. Uryu shouted as the man's body weight fell onto him and the others held their breaths. Neither body showed any signs of conciousness. Then Tom was the first to move. With a sharp groan and a painful growl, Tom pushed himself up to his knees. "I guess I underestimated you." he said.

"Yeah, many people do." Uryu's voice joined his. The others tensed, this wasn't over yet. Tom had blood running down the side of his face and he was unsteady on his feet. He glared at Uryu, his eye's flashing blood red. He lifted his wand at Uryu's chest and Uryu didn't flinch or attempt to move away. Tom had damaged his leg when he fell on it and Uryu couldn't move it, then he got an idea. Uryu closed his eyes and the reshi around his body flaired, causing Tom to fall back a bit.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asked. Uryu manipulated the reshi into strings that he wraped around his body. It was a technique that he had only done once before and hoped he'd never have to use again. His body obeyed his will and stood up.

"Uryu! You shouldn't be standing on that leg!" Orihime cried.

"He shouldn't be able to even get up!" Ichigo gasped.

"Ransotengai!" Nanao whispered.

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"It's a Quincy technique I read about once. When a Quincy is injured and can no longer use an arm or leg they can use ransotengai. It's like a puppet. They use strings of reshi to manipulate their body." she explained.

"Really?!" Chad asked. Nanao nodded.

"It's supposed to be a very advanced technique, apperently, Captain Kurotsuchi said that in every Quincy he ever disected, none were able to use it." she explained. Tom smirked.

"So a genius in his own right." Renji mused with a small laugh.

"Stupify!" Tom growled. Uryu dodged the attack, then lurched forward, forming his bow. He shot a volly of arrows that Tom broke apart with his wand. Then he appeared behind Tom. The man couldn't move fast enough.

"It's over." Uryu said, and shot two arrows. Tom fell to the ground, unconcious. Uryu stood, wavering and shaking. Then he collapsed onto the ground as well. Ichigo ran forward, finding the barrier that Tom used had dissapeared. All the others followed. Harry bent down and checked Tom's paulse.

"He's still alive." he said.

"I choose to let him live. I piereced his soul chain and soul sleep, he can't use those wizarding powers anymore." Uryu whispered as he passed out as well. Orihime put her shield around him as she sat beside him.

"Damn Uryu, that was awesome." Ichigo muttered, sitting beside her. Suddenly they heard voices and turned to see a large number of students entering the room, standing stunned in the door.

"What is all this?!" Professor Sprout yelled coming in.

"We'll explain in your office ma'm, but you might want to call Azkaban first." Nevile said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryu woke up in the infermery surrounded by Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, Nanao, Toshiro, Rangiku, James, Rose, Lily, Albus, and Hugo. "What happened?" Uryu said, groggily.

"Well, Tom was sent to prison." James said.

"And they cancelled our finales this year!" Ablus said excitedly. The others laughed and Uryu gave them a small smile.

"So how are you doing?" Ichigo asked. Uryu put a hand up to his head.

"Alright I guess. Sorry Ichigo." he said. Ichigo gave him an odd look.

"For what?!" he asked. Uryu gave him a sly smile.

"For stealing the bad guy from you." he said. This time everyone but Ichigo laughed. Rose then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Uryu blushed while Orihime turned a slight red and Rukia giggled.

"That was amazing. You'll go down in history just like our parents." she told him. Orihime turned to Uryu.

"Yeah! And when we get home we'll have all these adventures to tell Urahara!" she said.

"We also should report our mission success to the Soul Society!" Toshiro said.

"Can't it wait a while!? I want to stay for the rest of the year!" Rangiku complained.

"No, it can't Rangiku!" he snapped.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if I may. The mission was to insure the safty of the students of Hogwarts school until the end of the school year. After all, more dangers could surface." Nanao said. Toshiro looked at her, surprised. She turned to Shuhei for assistance.

"Right Lieutenant Hisagi?!" she asked. Shuhei looked at her pleading eyes, then at Rangiku's.

"R...right!" he stampered. Uryu smiled.

"Captain, you should all stay anyway until the four of us are in fighting shape again." Uryu encouraged.

"I can fig..." Ichigo started but Rukia elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped. "I mean, yeah, Uryu's right!" he forced out. Toshiro sighed in defeat.

"Very well!" he said. The others cheered.

"Now all that's left is to report into Urahara." Uryu said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three months since the incident and things were calming back down. Uryu was famous at the school, as were all the others. Urahara had thanked them for their work and told them they could go back next year, which they all refused. "Are you really not coming back?!" Rose asked Uryu as they were walking outside on their last saterday in school. Uryu nodded.

"We have a town we must protect." he told her. She smiled, a soft understanding. Orihime suddenly came running over.

"URYU!" she yelled. He turned to her.

"Yes Orihime?!" he asked. She smiled and held out a strange bun.

"I made this for you! Tell me what you think!" she said, holding it out. Uryu knew his stomache may not handle it well, but Orihime had been acting funny latley and he didn't want to see her sad, so he tock it and with a heavy heart chocked it down. He felt sick, but smiled.

"It's very good Orihime." he said. She grinned.

"What an idiot, you know for a smart guy he's so dumb." said Renji watching the scean with Rukia and Ichigo.

"I heared Nanao finally asked Shuhei out." Ichigo said, looking for something to talk about.

"Yeah, and he acepted. I wonder what Rangiku thinks?" Renji teased.

"I doubt she cares. She's too bussy trying to figure out how to get drunk on that butterbeer." Ichigo said.

"MATSUMOTO!" they heard Toshiro yell threw the castle behind them. They looked threw the windows to see Rangiku, James, and Lily running from the young captain's rage.

"I'm gonna miss this. It's kinda nice." Rukia said with a smile.

"Yeah. We won the Quittich cup." Ichigo told them. They heard laughter and looked over to see Chad was playing cards with Hugo and Albus.

"That's good, I guess. I still don't understand it." Renji hissed. Rukia smiled. Sadley things could never stay the same forever, and they will change. The blade of fate will swing again, and bring them a new adventure to undertake. They would just have to wait and see what comes next.

**Huge thanks must go to TOKKANEER blind, phantom claire, flightstar, Justin, potentialauthor18, EnvysMistress, Generalhyna, KyuukiTheAnimeFreak, feminaromanov1917, larslolxz, AnomalyLady, , BlackGryphon101, Cerith The Soul Reaper - 21, DDJ, Integral16, Kree Minory, Pirony, fluteprincess95, henkieshome, psion53, and shadowmane; but higest goes to Phantom Claire for all of your reveiws. I thank everyone who's read this story for yor support and your patence with me. Your all awesome! Thank you so much and I had so much fun writting this. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you again in my future stories!**


End file.
